The New World 3
by GACfan4Life
Summary: After a herd of walkers took over Hershel's farm the group had to find somewhere else to stay. They were going from house to house all winter. While Rick and Daryl go searching for food they come across a potential place to stay. Will Trixie be comfortable about staying in a prison? Will the group finally stay together? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

For the whole winter the group was squatting at different houses. There wasn't a lot of snow this year but it was brutally cold. While squatting the group wasn't communicating with each other, it was like everyone was on their own. The Greene family kept to themselves, Rick and his family kept to themselves, Trixie and Ana stayed near Daryl, and Carol, T-Dog and Glenn were helping each other out.

Summer had finally hit and they found a new house to squat in. The group had to find a place to stay for a while, Lori was going to deliver a baby real soon, within a week or two. They came across a pretty good sized house with paint chipping off of it. The guys done a quick search before Rick gave the all clear whistle. The rest of the group toted in some bags before Rick shut the door securely.

When Trixie entered she was greeted by a wide staircase leading to upstairs. She and Ana headed into the living room and sat down by Daryl, who was plucking feathers from an owl that he shot.

"Can I help?" Ana asked Daryl softly.

He looked over at Trixie and she gave a shrug. He motioned his head for her to help. She slid off of Trixie's lap and started helping Daryl pluck feathers.

Trixie sat there looking around and thinking. Rick said that he was going to fix the group, but when he told everybody about the disease and Shane, nobody wanted to comply with him. As the group got farther and farther apart, Trixie, Ana and Daryl came a little bit closer.

She saw Carl come into the living room and sit down on the floor quickly with a can. Rick went to Carl quickly and examined the can before throwing it across the room, making everyone jump and more uncomfortable. T-Dog grabbed everyone's attention and motioned to the window, that meant only one thing, walkers. The group picked their things quickly before going out the back door and to the vehicles again. Once the vehicles were loaded they took off.

When they felt it was safe they came to a stop on a side road with woods on both sides.

"We got no place left to go." T-Dog stated.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off. We'll never make it south." Maggie said looking at the map.

"Wha' would ya say? Tha' was 'bout a hun'red-fifty head?"

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now." Glenn said.

"This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there." Hershel suggested.

"Mom."

Trixie looked away from the map and down at Ana.

"What baby?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Um..." Trixie said looking around.

"Take 'er b'hind the truck." Daryl said looking at Trixie while pointing to the silver 4x4 Dodge truck that the group took.

Before Trixie could say anything Ana pulled her to the truck. Once they got there Trixie was doing a look out so Ana could empty her bladder. When Ana was done Trixie handed her a small napkin so she would be dry. The two of them headed back around the truck and Trixie heard Daryl talking to Rick.

"Hey, while the others wash their panties, let's go hunt. Tha' owl didn't exactly hit the spot."

Rick walked off slowly to the woods, giving Daryl and Trixie a minute or two.

"Hunting?" Trixie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, gotta feed ya an' the group."

"Be careful Daryl. We don't need anyone getting hurt."

"Don't worry 'bout me. Ya should be worryin' 'bout yerself gettin' hurt."

Trixie remembered that day, it was her first time hunting with Daryl. He wanted to see if he could find anything that would feed the group and Trixie wanted to go. The two of them argued about it for five minutes until Daryl got fed up. They'd been out in the cold for an hour until Daryl caught a pretty god sized deer. They were heading back to the house when a walker came out of nowhere. Trixie grabbed her knife from it's pouch and went after it. She was about a foot away from it when she suddenly slipped on a patch of ice, almost cutting her head open with the knife. Luckily Daryl was there to shot the approaching walker.

"I won't get hurt."

Daryl smirked at her before bending down to kiss her quickly.

"Keep an eye on yer mom."

"I will." Ana said before Daryl joined Rick.

While Rick and Daryl were hunting the rest of the group started doing their own thing. Hershel was checking on Lori to see how she was doing, Maggie and Beth were talking, T-Dog was still looking at the map, Carl was on watch Ana was staring at the trees, and Trixie was helping Carol organize bags.

"How are you and Daryl doing?" Carol asked folding a shirt.

"We're doing ok."

Trixie had to take caution to this subject, she knew that Carol had a crush on Daryl.

"Shorty!"

Trixie whirled around quickly to see Daryl and Rick coming out of the woods.

"Don't do that! You scared the hell outta me."

"Put everything back in the bags. Me an' Rick found a place."

A place to stay?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. It's got a fence 'round it."

"How far is it?" Trixie asked walking next to Daryl.

"Not to far. Maybe a couple of miles."

Rick got everybody rounded up and they started heading to the place. Thirty minutes later they arrived at the place.

"A prison?" Trixie asked looking at Daryl.

"I've got to cut the fence. Keep your guard up." Rick said before taking wire cutters to the fence.

"Ana, stay behind us." Trixie said while taking out one of her ninja throwing knives.

Glenn and T-Dog took out a couple of walkers. Rick finally got the chained link fence cut enough for everyone to go through one at a time. Daryl was first, then Carl, Ana, Carol, Trixie, Glenn, Lori, the Greene family, T-Dog and Rick. Glenn and Daryl quickly closed the hole up with red wire that they picked up from a run. The walker inmates started coming to the second fence.

"Now what?" Trixie asked.

"We go ta the main gate and take the walkers down." Daryl said.

The group started jogging to the main gate, making sure that they were out of the walkers' reach.

"It's perfect. If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight." Rick said determined.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn chimed in.

"No. It's a suicide run."

"I'm the fastest."

"No, you, T-Dog, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you Trixie, Ana and Carl take this tower. I'll run for the gate." Rick instructed.

Everyone went to the designated areas and waited for Rick's signal. He entered and the shooting and dodging began. Rick got the makeshift clasp chain on the gate and went into a tower.

"Light it up!"

That's when everyone started shooting walkers down left and right. The last walker fell and everyone started heading back to the main gate.

"Fantastic." Carol said excitedly.

"Nice shootin'." Daryl said to Carol before grabbing Trixie by the waist. "Ya too, shorty."

Trixie rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"How are you feeling Lori?" Trixie questioned.

"I haven't felt this good in weeks.

"Good." Carol said happily.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" Trixie hummed with a smile.

"Does that mean I can run and play now?"

"For now. Just be careful, there might be dangerous things in the grass."

Ana smiled then took off running through the lush green grass. Trixie had an even bigger smiled on her face, her daughter was able to be a kid again.

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm." Carol said doing a complete 360 before jogging away happily.

Trixie took in the scenery, green grass, woods, and the prison was secluded.

"Gotta help 'em with the bodies." Daryl said breaking Trixie out of her trance.

"Alright." She said before standing on her tip-toes and kissing his dirty, sweaty cheek.

While the guys were dragging the now dead bodies to a pile everyone was doing there own thing. Trixie decided to roll down the hill along side Ana, to see which one could roll down the fastest. Ana won of course because she was younger and smaller. Trixie hadn't done that for a while so when she stood up she fell on her ass laughing.

"I haven't done that in such a long time." She told Ana, watching the sky slowly stop spinning.

Ana laughed and sat down next to her mom.

"Do you think we'll stay here forever?"

"I don't know baby. I hope so." Trixie said looking down at Ana.

A few hours went by before darkness fell upon them. Rick and Carol started a fire and everyone except for Rick and Daryl was in front of it.

"Tomorrow we'll put the rest of the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that water. Now if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water."

"And the soil is good. We could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans." Hershel said before looking over at Rick. "That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now."

Trixie looked down at a sleeping Ana before she got up.

"Can you guys watch Ana? I need to take a walk."

"Sure." T-Dog said.

Trixie gave a small smile and walked away from the fire. She was slowly walking a few feet from the fence line so Rick and Daryl wouldn't mistake her for a walker. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she made it to the overturned bus that Daryl was standing on.

"Ya ok shorty?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." She said holding onto the chain link gate while looking towards the woods.

"Thinkin' 'bout wha'?"

"We're in a place that is secure. But for how long? You and I both know that something's going to happen." She said turning to look up at Daryl.

She heard Daryl sigh, he knew that she was right.

"Quit worrin' 'bout it. Fer now jus' enjoy it."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Carol's voice came.

"No." Trixie said faking a smile. "I better go back in case Ana wakes up and starts worrying."

She looked at Daryl and saw him giving her a pleading look but she gave a small smile and walked back to the fire. Trixie had he arms wrapped around her as she made her way back to the fire. She sat down by Ana as Maggie and Beth sang a song. Rick, Daryl, and Carol came back to the fire and Rick told everyone that it was time to sleep because they had a busy day later. Rick got back up and Lori followed him while everyone else started settling in their sleeping bags.

Trixie got in her sleeping bag next to Ana and shut her eyes. She heard the crunching of the crisp grass and someone plop down next to her. Trixie turned her head and saw Daryl.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep by ya now?"

"Yeah, you can. I thought maybe you needed your space, you've been quiet the past few days."

"I'm fine. Jus' get some sleep shorty."

Trixie turned her head back to Ana and shut her eyes. She was dosing off until she felt a hand go to her waist. She was surprised that Daryl did that, usually he's not the one to show affection to her when the others Ana turned and got closer to Trixie, Trixie snuggled deeper into her turquoise sleeping bag and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie reached behind her only to feel the dewy grass. She turned her head and found that Daryl's poncho or sleeping bag was nowhere to be seen. Trixie sat up and saw Ana eating breakfast with Carl and the guys going up to the second gate to deal with the walkers.

"How come nobody woke me up?" Trixie said going to Carol to get something to eat.

"We thought you might need some more sleep. You were tossing and turning all night." Carol said with a small smile.

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"Morning Trixie."

"Morning Lori."

Trixie looked over to the gate and saw the guys plus Maggie go in. For some reason she felt her heart ache a little when Daryl didn't give her a kiss. She watched them take down the walkers one by one. Lori, Carol, Trixie, Ana, and Beth started hitting the fence and yelling to get the walkers attention. One got close enough to Trixie that she could stick her knife through the fence to kill it.

"Do you see them?" Trixie heard Lori ask.

"I think they're over there." Carol answered.

"There under the fenced catwalk." Trixie said.

"Are they ok?"

"It looks like they're done. Let's go to the gate."

The girls rushed to the gate and stood by Hershel. Rick looked over at the rest of the group before motioning T-Dog, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and Maggie to follow him.

"What are they doing?" Lori asked.

"Looks like they're checking out the inside." Hershel said to Lori.

"What the hell is he thinking!? I know for a fact that the prison isn't deserted on the inside. He's leading them into a death trap." Trixie said going for the gate.

"That may be true Trixie but take into consideration that most of the walkers are most likely in their cells locked up." Hershel reassured.

Soon after Hershel said that Glenn came to the gate.

"There's a cell block cleared out." He said opening the gate for the rest of the group to come in.

The group picked their things up and followed Glenn inside. Once they got in there T-Dog was dragging a walker out of the cell block.

"What do you think?" Rick asked once everyone got in.

"Home sweet home." Glenn said almost sarcastically.

"For the time being."

"It's secure?" Carol asked Rick.

"This cellblock is."

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We sleep in the cells?"

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set, too."

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage. I'll take the perch."

Trixie and Ana went up the stairs to pick a cell for them.

"Mom, can I have my own cell?" Ana asked as soon as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to stay in one by yourself?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Ana said smiling.

"Ok." Trixie said with a chuckle. "But I'm taking the one next to you."

Ana hugged her mom and picked the very last cell on the right. Trixie put her things in the cell next to Ana's. By the time Trixie went back to Ana's room, Ana was on the bottom bunk asleep. Trixie went into the cell and kissed her forehead before heading back out. She went to Lori's cell to check up on her.

"How are you doing?"

Trixie saw Lori's face held a lot of concern.

"Lori, what's wrong?"

"I think I might have a still birth." She said quietly.

"Carol, can you go get Hershel please?" Trixie asked not taking her eyes off of Lori.

"Sure."

Trixie kneeled in front of Lori.

"Lori, can you raise your shirt up a bit."

Lori raised her shirt up a bit and Trixie started pushing her stomach lightly.

"Everything ok?" Hershel's voice came to Trixie's ears.

"It's the baby. I think I lost it."

"You haven't felt it move?"

"Nothing. And no Braxton-Hicks."

"Trixie?"

"I don't feel any movement Hershel." Trixie said getting up and Lori put her shirt back down.

"At first I thought it was exhaustion or malnutrition." Lori said.

"You're anemic?"

"If we're all infected, then so is the baby. So what if it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?"

"Stop." Hershel and Trixie said simultaneously.

"Don't let your fear take control of you."

"Ok. Let's say it lives and I die during childbirth."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine?"

Trixie stood there thinking before Lori's voice broke her concentration.

"If I come back, what if I attack it? Or you? Or Rick? Or Carl? Or you Trixie? If I do, if there's any chance, you put me down immediately. You don't hesitate. Me, the baby, if we're walkers, you don't hesitate and you don't try to save us. Okay?"

She looked at both of them and they finally nodded their heads slightly.

"I-I'm going to check on the others."

Trixie said her goodbyes to them and walked out of the cell.

"Is she ok?" Carol asked once Trixie was in her sight.

"She's worried that she might not make it through the birth or that the baby is a still born and it's going to rip her apart." Trixie said quietly.

"You don't think she's going to die or have a stillbirth do you?"

"I hope not Carol." Trixie said sighing.

They heard weapons clanking so they looked over to where the guys were.

"Looks like they're getting ready to clear another block out." Trixie said.

She felt Carol's hand on her shoulder.

"Tell Daryl I said be careful."

"I will." Trixie said before heading to the guys.

She reached them right when Rick took a guard helmet away from Carl saying that he didn't need it.

"I need you to stay put."

"You're kidding."

"We don't know what's in there. Something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here."

"Sure."

Trixie turned her attention to Daryl.

"You be careful ok."

"Are ya tellin' me or requestin'?"

"Both."

He smirked at that before he bent down and kissed her cheek then started out of the cellblock.

"Daryl." She said lowly.

_A kiss on the cheek? _

Rick told the men it's time and the guys, including Hershel left. Carl locked the cell door when they exited. Trixie went up to Ana's cell to check up on her. When she got to the entrance she saw Ana sitting up while rubbing her eyes.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." She said getting up and heading out of the cell. "Where is everybody?"

"The guys went to clear out some more of the prison."

"You think they'll come back safe?"

"I'm sure they will baby." Trixie said smoothing out Ana's bed head. "I think Beth needs some help with some of her things, why don't you see if you can help her?"

Ana went to help Beth, if there was anything to help with. Trixie didn't want Ana to be around Carl for a while. She felt that Carl was going down a dark path and didn't want Ana to go down the same one. Trixie heard some kind of metal being wheeled and Daryl yelling about unlocking the door. Trixie ran down the steps quickly to see Carl unlocking the door and Hershel being wheeled in on a metal food table.

"What the hell happened?"

"Hershel got bit and we had to cut his leg off." Rick said hurriedly. "Carol! We need you."

They rushed him into a cell a put him on a bed.

"How are we going to stop the bleeding?" Trixie asked panicked.

Yes, Trixie was a nurse intern but she never got to the part where they teach you how to fix a chopped off leg.

"We need bandages." Carol said.

"We used everything we had." Glenn said.

"Well, get more. Anything."

"Carl, go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed."

"Is he gonna die?"

"No, no, no. He's going to be ok. He's going to be ok." Lori said trying to be comforting.

Trixie started feeling dizzy from so much blood that she saw and had to excuse herself. She leaned up against the concrete wall to calm her racing heart and dizziness.

"Are you ok mom?"

"I'm fine baby. Why don't you go unpack your things and set up your room the way you want it."

"Ok." She said and went back to her cell.

Trixie took a slow deep breath before she headed to the main cell door.

"That's far enough." She heard Daryl say.

She didn't know if he was talking to her or not.

"Cell Block C, Cell 4-that's mine, gringo. Let me in."

"T'day's yer lucky day, fellas. Ya've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. Yer're free ta go."

_Who's voice is that?_


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie walked through the gate and she wished she hadn't, there stood five prisoners. The leader looked at her with a smirk. Trixie's blood ran cold, she was frozen in place and it felt like her throat was closing up in fear.

"Well if it isn't Trixie."

Trixie moved closer to Daryl.

_This can't be happening. Why can't he be dead!_

Daryl looked at her and saw fear written all over her face.

"Ya know 'im?" Daryl said gruffly.

Trixie looked at Daryl with wide tearful eyes and nodded her head over to the cell gate ever so slightly. Daryl looked back at the guy glaring daggers into him.

"Yer the one tha' did tha' ta her ain't ya?"

The guy smirked with a slight shrug.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell ya don't!" Daryl said louder raising his crossbow again.

"She's a screamer, but I bet you already know that. Don't you?"

"I'm warnin' ya, ya'll better get outta 'ere."

"Let's just get out of here. The guy with a gray western styled mustache said.

"We ain't leaving."

"You ain't coming in either." T-Dog's voice rang out.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please. And I can have whoever I want." Tomas said looking over at Trixie.

"Ya ain't gettin' nobody 'cause ya ain't stayin'."

"You want a bet? Chiquita come on over here and give your boyfriend a kiss."

"She ain't goin' nowhere."

"Are you going to stop her?"

"I have nothing to do with you Tomas. Go the hell away!"

"I liked it when you got angry." Tomas said smirking take a few steps to Trixie.

"Last time, ya better get, ya'll ya. She ain't goin' with ya either. I ain't tellin' ya again. Don't even think 'bout takin' another step. There ain't nothin' fer ya 'ere. Why don'tcha go back ta yer own sandbox?" Daryl snarled with his finger on the crossbow trigger.

"Hey! Hey! Daryl!" Rick said getting Daryl's attention a little. "Hey, everyone relax. There's no need for this."

"How many of you are in there?"

"Too many for you to handle." Rick stated harshly.

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked Tomas calmly.

"Going on like ten months."

"A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it." The big black guy said.

"Attica on speed, man." The guy with the gray mustache said in a very southern accent.

"Ever heard of dudes going cannibal dying, coming back to life? Crazy. " The shortest prisoner said.

"Once guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back."

"Yeah, and that was two hundred and ninety-two days ago." The medium sized prisoner said.

"Nintey-four according to my calcula-"

"Shut up." Tomas said.

"We were thinking that the Army or the National Guard should be showing up any day now."

"There is no Army." Rick said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

"For real?" The mustache guy asked Rick.

"Serious."

"What about my moms?"

"My kids? My old lady? Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?"

"Ya jus' don't get it, go ya?"

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more."

"Not the half that needs to be wiped out." Trixie mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ain't no way."

"See for yourself." Rick said pointing over to the door before walking to it.

The prisoners followed except for Tomas, he was staring at Trixie again. Apparently Tomas wasn't understanding Daryl's glare or he just didn't care. Trixie felt Daryl's strong arm go around her waist and pulled her straight into his body. She gasped at the sudden movement but it was quickly quieted from Daryl's lips. Trixie wrapped her arms around his neck while closing her eyes. The kiss was possessive but soft and passionate. Daryl didn't close his eyes, he was watching Tomas like a hawk. Tomas was glaring and radiating fury off his body at the sight. Trixie felt Daryl smirk into the kiss before breaking he broke it.

"Ya need ta go back where the other's are an' stay." He said firmly.

Trixie could only nod her head, she was in a daze from that kiss. Daryl patted her hip slightly before walking off to the door with Tomas in front of him. Trixie slowly went back to the others.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Trixie looked at Ana then snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine sweetie."

The two of them walked to where Hershel was to check the progress.

"How's he doing?" Trixie asked the girls.

"The bleeding has mostly stopped but there's still a little bleeding." Carol said pushing a bloody soaked towel to Hershel's leg.

"Let's hope the bleeding stops soon." Trixie said then looked down at Ana. "How about we play cards or something."

"Alright." She said smiling while dragging Trixie to her cell.

The two of them played card games for twenty minutes until they heard Rick call out about food being here. Trixie and Ana peeked their heads out to see T-Dog and Rick come in with food.

"Where's Daryl?" Trixie asked going to the railing.

"He's watching the prisoners right now."

"So, what about those prisoners?" Lori asked.

"We'll help them clear out their own cell block and then they'll be there and we'll be here."

"Are you crazy Rick?" Trixie asked going down the stairs. "I do not want prisoners living next door to me. Especially when one of them done something horrible to you."

"Which one?"

"Their 'leader'."

"I'm with Trixie on this."

"I'm not giving up this prison."

"Do they have guns?" Lori asked.

"I only saw one." Lori and Trixie looked at each other then back to Rick. "Yeah, I don't know if it's gonna work."

"Damn straight it's not going to work." Trixie said before stomping back up the stairs.

"You want to play go fish baby?" Trixie asked Ana sweetly.

The two of them went back into the cell to play go fish. Once they were finished with that game the two of them went back down to check on Hershel. Carol and Glenn were gone and Hershel's leg was bandaged.

"When did his leg get bandaged?" Ana asked.

"Carl went to the infirmary by himself and got these." Maggie said.

"He went by himself? Has he lost his mind?" Trixie asked no one in particular. "How's he doing?"

"The bleeding stopped but nothing else has really changed."

"I hope he wakes up soon."

"I hope so-"

Maggie stopped what she was saying when Hershel's breathing stopped.

"Ana go to Lori ok?" Trixie said and entered the cell.

"What's happening?" Beth asked coming in checking Hershel. "Do something! Somebody! Trixie please!"

"I'll see what I can do. You've got to move though."

Beth moved and Trixie went to Hershel quickly. She checked for a pulse, nothing. She tilted his head and gave him mouth to mouth. Once she done that she gave a few chest compressions then mouth to mouth. Trixie done this a couple of more times until her and the girls started screaming when Hershel's hand caught Trixie. Maggie, Beth and Trixie were backed into a corner when Hershel started snoring.

"Oh my God." Trixie breathed heavily. "That scared the living shit out of me."

"Are you guys alright?" Lori came in looking frantic.

"E-Everything's fine Lori." Maggie said.

"I think I need to get out of this cell for a few minutes."

Trixie left the cell and sat down on the steps about the same time the guys came back. Rick went to check on Hershel while Daryl went to Trixie.

"Ya look like ya saw a ghost."

"Let's just say I thought I came across death a minute ago. He stopped breathing and I performed CPR. His hand suddenly grabbed me, I thought I was going to die." She said looking up at Daryl. "What about the prisoners?"

"Tomas has been takin' care of if tha's wha' ya mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He decided ta not play by Rick's rules an' Rick went Rambo on 'im."

Trixie chuckled and in return Daryl gave her the tiniest smile.

"Daddy?" The two of them heard Maggie say happily.

They looked at each other before going to the cell. Trixie looked inside and saw Hershel's eyes opening. She hugged herself lightly by the waist with a small and tears brimming her eyes. Rick took the handcuffs off Hershel and held his hand.

"Ya did good shorty." Daryl whispered into Trixie's hair while putting a hand on the right side of her waist.

Lori left the room followed by Rick.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes he is baby." Trixie said to Ana while wiping away her tears.

"Can I go in?"

"That's up to Maggie and Beth."

The two of them motioned Ana in and said thanks to Trixie. Trixie left them alone with Daryl right behind her. Once she got into her cell she turned around and jumped slightly, she didn't expect Daryl to follow her all the way to the cell.

"What's wrong Daryl?" She asked softly.

"Nothin'." He said then looked around the six by eight prison cell. "Maybe we could take it ta the next step?" He said even though it sounded more like a question.

Trixie tried to hide her smile from Daryl. He was acting like he was a little kiss getting his first kiss or something.

"That's not a bad idea."

Daryl looked at her for a moment before setting his crossbow by the cell door. He gently grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. This kiss was soft, sweet, and passionate. Trixie wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in closer. Daryl finally got the courage to lick her bottom lip and she gladly opened up for him. She was in heaven, nobody has ever kissed her like that, ever. But all things must come to an end when you need to breathe. The two of them broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Ana came up to the cell to tell them that Carol made dinner before she walked off with a smile on her face.

"Think she knows what's goin' on?"

"I'm pretty sure she does Daryl. Don't be embarrassed."

"I ain't embarrassed." He said picking up his crossbow and let Trixie lead the way.

Everybody ate dinner and went to their rooms to settle down for the night.

"I'm glad you and Daryl are together." Ana said as Trixie tucked her in.

"I'm glad too. You like him?"

"Yeah."

Trixie chuckled a little before kissing Ana's head.

"Get some sleep ok?"

"Alright." Ana said before turning to face the wall.

Trixie walked out of the room and was about to hers when Daryl called for her. She went to him and he pulled her down to the ground next to him. The two of them layed down on the cool stair landing. Trixie snuggled up to Daryl and he wrapped a protective arm around her. The both of them finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came way to fast for Trixie's liking. She felt Daryl get up so she sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Mornin'. Why don't ya go in yer cell 'nd sleep a bit more?"

"Why? I could help you guys move the vehicles and stuff."

"Ya should be in 'ere when yer girl wakes up." Daryl said slinging the crossbow over his shoulder.

The two of them heard feet shuffling so they looked in the direction that it was coming from.

"Looks like she's up already." Trixie said standing up. "She's always been an early riser."

"How ol' is she?"

"Nine. She'll be ten in a couple of months."

"Hmm. Tha' means she can go huntin' if she wants."

Trixie was about to protest until Ana was right next to them speaking.

"Really?" She asked Daryl then looked at her mom. "Please mom. I want to help out too. I don't want to be cooped up in this prison playing games anymore."

Trixie thought about it for a minute before talking.

"Alright but you have to pay attention to what Daryl tells you to do. And it's not supposed to be fun, it's to help feed everybody. Do you understand Ana?"

"Yes mom."

"Alright." She said kissing Ana's head. "Carol should almost be done making breakfast so let's go down and eat before the grown ups start their day."

The three of them went down the stairs and to the 'kitchen' area. When the whole group was done eating Ana went to find Carl while the others went outside. Rick started instructed on where to park the cars.

"Let's get the other car in. We'll park 'em in the West entry of the yard."

"Good. Our vehicles camped out there look like a giant 'vacancy' sign." Daryl said putting a tow chain down.

"After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn em'."

"Where are we going to burn them at?"

"I was thinking over there." Rick answered Trixie's question while pointing to the spot.

"Gonna be a long day." T-Dog said.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help." Carol asked.

"Up in the guard tower." Daryl said pointing while putting his other hand around Trixie's waist.

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl yelled.

A few second later there was movement and Glenn came out buttoning his pants without a shirt on. Trixie couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in amusement and smirk.

"Hey, what's up, guys?"

"You comin'?"

Trixie shook her head then looked at Daryl. He looked at her with a smirk before looking back up at Glenn.

"What?"

Everyone started chuckling, including Daryl. He cleared his throat quickly before calling out again, this time louder.

"You comin'? C'mon we could use a han'."

"Yeah. We'll be right down." Glenn said before going back into the tower.

"That was so wrong." Trixie said walking with Daryl.

"Wha'?" He asked smirking down at her.

"You know what. I think we could've waited until they were done. Do you know how bitchy Maggie's going to be now?" Trixie asked crossing her arms.

"I'm sure he was a'most done an'way."

"I'm sure he can last more than four minutes."

Daryl snorted with amusement before leaning up against the turned over faded blue prison bus.

"Hell, I could las' longer than him."

"Really? So you're in the handful of guys that takes longer?"

Truth be told Daryl never had intercourse with anybody, sure he's been with a couple of girls but that lasted for two weeks. He never had a steady relationship with a girl because of his brother and being awkwardly shy. But with Trixie that awkward shyness started to go away.

"I guess." Daryl said answering her question.

Trixie gave him a suspicious look before speaking.

"I guess we'll see when that times comes."

Daryl grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. He was still like his brother in some ways, Daryl loved a challenge.

"Is tha' a challenge, Shorty?" He whispered in her ear.

"If you want it to be." She said smirking up at him.

"Then, challenge accepted." He said before kissing her lips quickly, then let her go.

"Hey, Rick." T-Dog's voice broke through Daryl and Trixie's 'our' time.

The group looked over to the chain linked fence and saw two inmates.

"Come with me." Rick said walking quickly.

"Shorty, st-"

"Daryl, those two won't hurt us."

"How would ya know?"

"I just have this feeling." Trixie said before following Rick and Daryl right on her heels.

Once they got to the gates Rick told them that was close enough and reminded them about the agreement.

"Please, mister. We know that. We made a deal. But you gotta understand...we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies-people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts."

"Why don' ya move the bodies out?" Daryl asked.

"You should be burning them." T-Dog stated.

"We tried. We did."

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. Dropping the body and just running back inside."

"Look, we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew. Nothing." The southern accent guy said walking up to Rick. "You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be apart of your group. Just please, please...don't make us live in that place." He begged.

"Our deal is nonnegotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like. These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Tomas and Andrew. Now, we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me...we've paid our due- enough that we would rather hit that road than go back into that shithole."

Rick looked at Daryl and Daryl gave the slightest shake of the head.

"If that's the way you want it..." Rick said then motioned to Daryl. "Follow him."

Daryl gave the two inmates a daring look and the two inmates followed Daryl quietly to the main gate. Trixie sighed while looking down at the ground. There was no way on convincing the guys that those two were pretty much harmless now. She started walking back to the turned over bus and heard Rick talking.

"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves."

"Thank you T-Dog. At least someone here is thinking clearly." Trixie blurted out.

"You agree with this?"

"Rick you haven't even given these two a chance to redeem themselves. I know you were a cop but you and I both know that just because you're in a prison doesn't mean you actually hurt someone. How do you know what their like if you don't give them a chance?"

"I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn said.

"After all we've been through. We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?"

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. I don't-it feels weird all of a sudden having other people around."

"You brought us in." T-Dog said to Maggie.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms. Didn't give us a choice."

"They can't even kill walkers."

"Put them on kitchen duty." Trixie suggested.

"They're convicts, bottom line."

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do."

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerates bu' they ain't psychos. I coulda been in there with 'em jus' as easy as I'm out 'ere with ya guys."

"So are you with me?"

"Hell, no. Let 'em take their chances out on the road jus' like we did."

"Daryl." Trixie said looking at him unbelievingly.

"What I'm saying, Daryl-"

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trail-suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence and then two weeks later, shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." Rick said walking away with Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Carol behind him.

"Unbelievable." Trixie crossing her arms in anger.

"So you want them in the group?"

"I never said that. But they could help us out a little though." She said leaning up against the bus next to T-Dog.

Soon after that conversation Trixie and T-Dog caught up with the rest of them.

"What do you want me to do?" Trixie asked Rick.

"Move the cars to the upper yard. Point 'em facing out. They'll be out of the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail." Rick said handing her the keys.

"Got it." She said going to the cars.

Once the vehicles were parked Trixie cut the engine and started smiling when she saw Hershel coming out of the prison. She got out and went to help Lori and Beth with him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked smiling.

"A lot better now." He said smiling at her. "You cleared all the bodies out? It's starting to look like a place we could really live in."

"Hey, you watch your step. Last thing we need is you falling."

"Alright Hershel!"

Trixie looked over to see Glenn getting scolded by Daryl and Rick coming up.

"You're doing great, daddy."

"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl asked.

"Give me another day. I'll take you both on." He said looking at Carl and Ana.

Ana laughed and went to Trixie.

"What did you do while I was helping out?"

"Beth braided my hair and we played a quick card ga-"

"Walkers! Look out!" Carl's voice rang out.

Trixie turned around and saw about a dozen walkers coming towards them.

"Daryl! Rick! Glenn!" Trixie yelled while grabbing her knife. "Ana, go with Hershel and Beth!"

Ana took off quickly while Trixie took one walker down.

_This is not the time to not have a gun on me!_ She thought as walker blood splattered on her white shirt.

Trixie saw Ana go into a caged off area first then Beth and Hershel pushed a walker away from him with a crutch before locking them in the cage. Trixie heard Maggie call to Lori.

"Go on, I've got this. You need to be somewhere safe. Carl you go with her and make sure she's safe!" Trixie yelled before taking down another walker.

Lori and Carl ran to Maggie. Lori shut the gate and went into the prison with Maggie and Carl. T-Dog closed the gate where the walkers were coming from.

"T-Dog! Watch out!"

Trixie called out but it was to late, a walker bit him. He got the thing off of him and shot it.

"What the hell happened?" Rick's voice came.

"The gate was open." Beth said panicked.

"Where's Lori, Carl-everyone else?"

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into C block." Hershel said.

"T-Dog was bit." Ana said.

"Anyone else?"

"I couldn't tell."

"Stay put."

"Shorty, get up there with 'em 'nd no buts."

Trixie went up the stairs to Hershel, Beth and Ana quickly. Hershel took his crutch from the gate and let her in then put it back.

"Are you ok, baby?" She asked kneeling in front of Ana.

"Yeah. Were you hurt?" Ana asked looking at the blood.

"No. It's just blood from the walkers when I killed them."

Trixie stood up and hugged Ana close to her side. Ana and Trixie jumped when the prison alarm started to sound.

"How are those going off?" Trixie yelled over the alarm.

"Someone has to be on the inside." Hershel said.

Rick and Glenn shot some speakers to cut the noise down.

"How the hell can this be happening?!" Rick's voice came over the alarm as he went to the inmates.

Trixie saw Rick, Daryl, Glenn and the inmates take off. About ten minutes past and the alarms stopped blaring.

"They found them." Trixie sighed with relief.

"Do you think it's ok to get out of this cage thing now?" Ana asked.

"I think we should wait until Rick gets back." Trixie said to Ana.

Ana sighed and leaned up against the fencing. A few minutes past before Rick's voice came to their ears.

"Hershel!"

"You didn't find them?" Hershel asked.

Hershel quickly took his crutch away from the gate and let Trixie and Ana go first. The two of them ran to Daryl and hugged him tightly.

"We thought maybe they came out here." Glen said.

Beth and Hershel shook their heads.

"What about T? Carol?" Trixie asked looking up at Daryl.

"They didn't make it."

Trixie felt her eyes start to burn with hot tears.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back." Rick declared. "Daryl and Glenn, you come with-" Rick was cut off.

Trixie's eyes widened in shock when she heard a baby cry. Everyone looked at where Maggie, Lori and Carl went earlier to find Maggie holding a baby and Carl with his head down slightly. Trixie slowly let go of Daryl while Rick went to a distressed Maggie.

_Where's...No!_

Rick started going towards the prison but stopped and started crying. Daryl pulled Trixie and Ana close. Trixie rested her head on his shoulder and tears finally came out.

_How's the baby going to survive without it's mother?_


	5. Chapter 5

"I gotta go check on Rick." Daryl mumbled into Trixie's hair before letting her go.

Daryl walked over to Rick while Ana went to her mom and hugged her around the waist. Maggie handed the baby over to Carl and Hershel called to Carl.

"Let me see the baby."

"Wha' are we gonna feed it? We got an'thin' a baby can eat?" Daryl asked while walking back towards Trixie.

Carl showed Hershel the baby girl.

"The good news is she looks healthy. But she needs formula. And soon or she won't survive."

"Nope. No way. Not her. We ain't losin' nobody else. I'm goin' fer a run."

"I'll back you up."

"I'll go too."

"Ok, think where we're goin'. Beth. Kid jus' lost his mom. His dad ain't doin' so hot."

"I'll look out for him."

"I think my mom should go. She knows exactly what to get right?"

Trixie looked down at Ana surprised.

"Ana, I think I should stay here-"

"I'll be fine mom."

_She's getting smarter and smarter everyday._

"Alright. Is that fine with you Maggie?"

"Yeah. I'll watch over Ana for you."

"Thanks."

"You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem." Daryl called over to the inmates.

Daryl called for Trixie and Glenn before walking off.

"C'mon, we're gonna lose the light."

"There's a Piggly Wiggly on eighty-five."

"There's no luck there. Maggie told me."

"Is there any place tha' hasn't been completely looted?"

"Me and Maggie saw signs for a shopping center just north of here." Glen said.

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road. A car will never get through there."

"I can take one a ya."

"I'll go."

"No, Trixie-"

"Glenn, it's not up for debate. I know exactly what to get, I'm a mother remember? You need to stay here and be with Maggie." Trixie said putting on a backpack before getting on Daryl's motorcycle.

He revved it up and started to the gates. Once the two of them were passed the gates Daryl sped up more. Trixie watched the trees and walkers whiz by. They rode along for a good thirty minutes before coming to a residential area. Daryl cut the bike off and the two of them hopped off.

"Which house first?" Daryl asked.

"It might be better if we split up."

"No. I ain't about ta let ya go by yerself. If somethin' happens ta ya yer girl won't have a mother. 'Nd ya ain't leavin'-"

"Leaving who? Just come out and say it Daryl."

"Yer not gonna...leave me neither." He mumbled.

"I love you too, Daryl." She said kissing his cheek before walking to a house.

Daryl quickly took the lead into the house to make sure it was safe. He took down one walker that was in the house. Trixie went up the stairs quickly, taking two at a time. She searched the rooms but found nothing. She went back the stairs to Daryl.

"Anythin'?"

Trixie shook her head.

"Let's go to the next one."

They quickly went to the next house and the next house after that. On the last house they found a little bit of baby things.

"Wha' are ya doin'?"

"She needs clothes Daryl." Trixie said putting some infant clothes into the bag. "We need to hurry up and find some formula."

"There might be a place. I passed by it a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, let's go." She said zipping up the bag and heading out the door.

Daryl started the motorcycle again and took off to the place that he saw. Again Trixie watched the scenery and walkers go by in a blur. She didn't even realize they stopped until he cut the engine. Trixie got off and looked around.

"Company's close. Stay tight." Daryl said.

The two of them went through the chain linked fence. There was an old faded swing set, a dome like jungle gym, pedal cars, and some other toys. Trixie figured out real quick that this place was a daycare. She looked around to find something to break a window.

"'Ere."

Trixie took a gun that Daryl had and used the butt of the gun to break the window. Once the glass was cleared she went through then Daryl. She went to hand Daryl the gun back but he told her to keep it for now.

Trixie stopped at the colorful paper hands with names on them. She spotted one hand that read 'Sofie' and another 'Annie'. Trixie let out and inaudible sigh and jumped when she turned around and saw Daryl staring at the hands too. You could tell by the look on his face that he was staring at 'Sofie'.

"Daryl." Trixie barely got out above a whisper.

"Get what we need. I'll search the place." Daryl said walking off.

Trixie went to the sink and opened the cabinet up and saw unused and still packaged baby bottles. When she put them in the bag she left the room and went in the opposite direction of Daryl.

Her heart started racing when she heard scratching coming from a room. Daryl quickly came over to the kitchen area with her. He opened the door and Trixie slowly opened the pantry door. Daryl shot his arrow off and killed a possum.

"Hello, dinner." He said with the flashlight in his mouth.

"You're not putting that in this bag and contaminating the baby's things." She said then looked at Daryl's hand. "For the baby?"

"Yeah. 'Ere put it in the bag." He said handing her the blonde stuffed doll.

She took it and put it in her bag before going to the cabinets above the sink in search for formula. When she opened it she found a few cans of formula and some plates. She put the items in the bag before bending down and searching the other cabinets. She put a few more cans of formula into the bag before zipping it up. When she stood and turned she saw Daryl leaning up against the wall staring at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

He shook his head and told her it was nothing.

"C'mon, we need ta be headin' back."

Trixie sighed and followed him out of the building.

"Daryl when you're ready to talk about it, let me know."

Both of them turned their head to a growling sound. They saw a short chubby female walker in the fenced off yard coming towards them. By the looks of the tattered clothing Trixie could tell she used to be a middle aged woman who was a grandmother. She had a dirty yellow wool jacket with a dirty floral blue dress. And on the jacket it had a broach that said 'Grandma' and had three stick figures hanging from it with birthstones for the heads.

"Let's just leave her be Daryl. We need to get back, the sun is setting."

Daryl and Trixie quickly got on the motorcycle and took off. Nightfall had hit when they turned on the dirt road leading to the prison. The gates opened quickly while someone shot a few walkers. Daryl drove through the prison gate and up to the prison. He cut the engine of and the two of them got off quickly.

"Have any trouble?" Maggie asked when they reached the prison entrance.

"None, how is she?" Trixie asked Maggie as the three of them walked to the 'dining' area.

"She's hungry."

They entered the room and heard her crying hysterically.

"Everything ok, Ana?"

"Yeah."

Daryl went to Carl to check up on her while Maggie, Trixie and Beth went to a table to get the formula ready. While Beth and Maggie were making the formula she looked over and saw Daryl take the baby girl gently from Carl. Trixie felt her heart swell up and get butterflies in her stomach. How could this dirty crossbow wielding badass be so gentle, calming and sweet with a baby?

Trixie felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked quickly to Beth to see her holding a bottle full of formula.

"Thanks." She said while taking it and going over to Daryl.

"You want me to do it?"

"I got it." Daryl said motioning for the bottle.

She handed it over and Daryl cooed at the baby before she took it. Everyone started smiling when the baby started to drink it. Trixie looked up at Daryl and saw his proud looking face. She started rubbing his back soothing while smiling at the sight before her.

"She got a name yet?" He asked Carl.

"Not yet. But I was thinking maybe Sophia. Then there's Carol too."

Trixie felt Daryl tense up a little when Carl said those names.

"And...Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Or...Lori. I don't know."

"Yeah. Ya like tha'? Huh? Liddle Ass-kicker. Righ'? Tha's a good name, righ'?" Daryl said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone chuckled at that and Trixie ut her cheek on his shoulder while looking down at the baby.

"Liddle Ass-kicker. Ya like tha', huh? Ya like tha', sweetheart?"

Trixie swore her heart was going to explode when he said that to the baby. She could tell that he would be a terrific daddy, even if he had a rough childhood.

"Do you want to burp her too?" Trixie asked Daryl sweetly.

He nodded a little and Trixie's smile widened even more as she put a rag over Daryl's shoulder.

"Wha's tha' for?"

"She might burp a little formula up. You don't want that on you do ya?"

He rolled his eyes at her and sat her upright with her head over his covered shoulder. He slowly and gently started patting her back. A few minutes went by and she burped, loud. Beth took her from Daryl so she the baby could sleep. Trixie went and tucked Ana into bed.

"Night baby." She said kissing Ana's forehead.

"Night mom."

She left and went to her 'room'. She let out a relieved sigh while taking her hair out from the hair clip. She closed her eyes and sighed contently when she felt someone massage her shoulders.

"We did good today." She said and in return she got a Mmm Hmm. "You were really good with her."

"Ya think so?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. And everyone else would agree too."

Her breath hitched when she felt Daryl's lips touch her neck slightly. She turned around and stared up into his eyes. She could tell he was searching for something in hers so she helped out and kissed his lips. Daryl gently pushed her up against the sink that was in the cell kissing her hungrily. She let out a soft low moan while wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke apart their foreheads rested against each other's.

"Daryl-"

"I know. We gotta wait a liddle longer." He said just as softly then kissed her again.

He backed up a little before saying good night to her.

"Daryl, can you stay with me? At least for tonight."

He thought about it few a few seconds before kicking off his boots. Trixie smiled and climbed onto the bed. She motioned for him to follow and he got right behind her. It was a tight fit but it was still comfortable. Before they knew it the two of them were out with Daryl's arm around Trixie's waist and her right hand laying on his arm that was around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

When Trixie woke up the next morning Daryl wasn't there. Trixie didn't know why but her heart stung a little, maybe he needed to do something important. She decided to get up and change into some cleaner clothes before heading down to make everyone breakfast.

While she was making breakfast the baby started crying. Trixie was about to put down the cooking spoon until she saw Beth with the baby.

"Morning." Beth said.

"Morning. Do you want me to hold her while you make her bottle?"

Beth nodded with a smile and Trixie put the spoon down to take the baby.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Trixie asked the baby girl that she was cradling.

The baby whimpered lightly and turned her head towards Trixie's chest opening her mouth.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, there's nothing there."

Beth came back with the bottle and took the baby while Trixie finished making breakfast. When she was done she fixed everyone a bowl. Ana, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and Beth got their bowls and thanked Trixie. Trixie turned around when she heard boots hitting the concrete floor.

"Morning. Here's your bowl." She said handing Daryl his bowl.

"Mornin', Shorty."

Daryl and Trixie sat on the steps eating while the others ate at the table. Hershel volunteered to sit on the step but Trixie declined. It was silent through out breakfast, all that was heard was the eating utensils scraping the bowls.

"Everybody ok?" Rick's voice echoed into the room.

"Yeah. We are." Maggie said as Rick entered the room.

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

"I cleared out the boiler block."

"How many were there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl."

_What about your newborn baby?!_

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to." Glenn said standing up.

"No, I do." He said walking away from Glenn and going to Daryl and Trixie. "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah. We're runnin' low on ammo, though."

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon. Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room. Axel's there tryin' to fix it in case of a emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

"Good. Good." He said walking away.

"Rick." Hershel called after him but Rick ignored him and left.

"Why didn't he say he wanted to check on the baby too?" Beth asked rocking the baby.

"He could have PPD." Trixie said.

"PPD?" Daryl asked knitting his brows together with confusion.

"Postpartum depression. Usually after a baby is born the mother goes through this. It can happen in guys too." Trixie explained.

"Did you have it?" Maggie asked.

"A little, it wasn't severe."

Once everyone finished their food Trixie and Ana cleaned the dishes. Ana decided to take off to help Beth with the baby, leaving Trixie to wash and dry the dishes by herself. Her hands were in the room temperature water when she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Heading down now?" She asked without looking up or taking her hands out of the water.

"Yeah." He said then waited for her reply, which she never gave. "Ya ain't gonna wish me luck or tell me ta be careful?"

" I don't see the point of clearing out the lower level if we cleared this level. We're perfectly fine here."

"It's more safer if the walkers are all gone in 'ere."

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "Just be careful Daryl. I don't want to see an arrow in your side or anything." She said kissing his scruffy cheek.

Daryl pulled her to where her hands came out of the water. He spun her around and kissed her lips. She went to put her hands on his chest but he pulled away.

"Yer not gettin' me wet."

"You're not a cat Daryl. You can take a few drips of water."

He snorted and waved at her before leaving the cell block. Trixie finished up the dishes then headed to where Beth and the baby were.

"How's she doing?" Trixie asked going into the baby's 'room'.

"She's starting to get a little fussy."

"I'll take her. You've been caring for her al day yesterday and last night."

"Thank you Trixie."

"It's no problem Beth." She said taking the baby girl. "If you ever want to take a break from watching her, I can take care of her for a few hours."

Beth hugged Trixie before walking out of the cell.

"Why are you so fussy, sweetheart?" Trixie asked gently while rubbing the baby's back. "You've eaten already. Do you need to burp?"

A few minutes went by and the baby girl was still fussy. Trixie sat down in a folding chair and started to rock her gently. Pretty soon Trixie started to hum a lullaby that she always sang to Ana. The small girl started calming down and snuggled into Trixie. Trixie felt her relax and she fell asleep. Trixie got up from the chair and put the baby in the makeshift crib. When she turned around she jumped.

"Don't do that." She hissed quietly while walking out of the cell. "Everything go ok?"

"I guess ya could say tha'. We took down one walker."

"That's good."

"Yeah bu' 'ere's the thing, the walker we took down had Carol's knife stuck in his throat." He said crossing his arms and leaned up against the wall.

"Inside or outside?"

"Out. So she fought bu' her body's nowhere ta be found."

"Are you asking to let you go look for Carol or are you telling me that you are?" Trixie asked getting to the point.

"Yer prutty good."

"I was a nurse intern, I have to stay on my toes." She said with a smile. "Do what you gotta do. Hunt her down Daryl."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back." He said before taking off.

Trixie sighed and went to her cell to lay down for a few minutes, her head was starting to hurt. She must've dosed off because she heard someone take the baby out of the 'nursery'. She got up and headed to the kitchen to help out.

"Sorry, I dosed off."

"It's alright Trixie. It looked like you needed it." Hershel said while feeding the baby.

When she was done drinking her bottle Hershel burped her and held her close. Trixie sat at the table with Hershel watching the baby when she heard footsteps. Rick came through the doorway and went to Hershel and the baby slowly. Trixie watched him as she rested her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. The infant started fussing a little bit while Rick took her gently.

_Maybe he's finally out of that state._

Trixie smiled when he started talking to his daughter softly. And when he held her close to his chest Trixie's eyes filled up with tears. And when he kissed the top of her head a tear slipped out of Trixie's right eye. She quickly wiped it away, he was finally accepting his daughter and Trixie couldn't be anymore happier.

"I think she'd like to see the outside." Trixie suggested.

"Some fresh air will do her good." Hershel said.

Rick started going to the door to the outside along with Hershel, Ana and Carl.

"Go on Beth, I'll finish the dinner."

Beth smiled and left with her dad. Trixie stirred the contents that were in the metal pot, adding a few spices that they found in the actual kitchen. A few minutes went by until she heard Daryl yell and the door slamming open.

"Daryl what the- Oh my God you found her." Trixie said shocked while going over to them.

Trixie closed the door and followed Daryl to Carol's cell. Once she was lying on the bed Trixie checked her over.

"She alrigh'?"

"No bites or scratches. She just needs some water, food and rest. Where'd you find her?" Trixie asked while going to get some water.

"She locked 'erself in a solitary confinement cell." He said as Trixie dabbed some water on Carol's face.

Trixie helped Carol take a drink from the plastic water bottle. When she was finished Trixie sat the bottle next to Carol and told her to relax. Trixie and Daryl left the cell and went up to hers.

"How'd you find her?" Trixie asked sitting on her bed.

"I was uh...takin' a break 'nd somethin' kept hittin' on the door. I finally got tired of hearin' it so I got up 'nd opened the door ready fer a walker bu' it was 'er."

"I'm so happy nothing bad happened to her." She said getting up and hugging Daryl tightly.

Daryl hugged her back while he rested his chin on top of her head. Trixie tilted her head up and Daryl looked down at her before she kissed him. Their peaceful moment was ruined when they heard the door slam open.

"Wha' the hell is goin' on?"

Trixie shrugged and let go of Daryl.

"There's only one way to find out." She said before walking down the stairs and to the 'common' area.


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie and Daryl entered the common area to see a black woman laying on the floor.

"Rick." Daryl said getting Rick's attention. "Who the hell is this?"

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked the female.

She stayed silent so he said the question again.

"Y'all come on in 'ere."

"Everything alright?" Rick asked standing up.

"I guess you could say that." Trixie said smiling.

"Yer gonna wanna see this."

"Go ahead. Carl get the bag. We'll keep this safe and sound." Rick said holding the sword. "The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that."

"I didn't ask for your help." She finally spoke.

"Doesn't matter." Rick said before walking to the cells. "Can't let you leave."

"Do you want me to treat her?" Trixie asked Rick.

"She said she doesn't want the help. We'll let her be for a few."

Trixie nodded and followed Rick and Daryl back to the cell block. Daryl locked the door and started walking to a cell.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Jus' follow me."

When they arrived at Carol's cell Rick's expression went from confused to shocked to happy and relieved in a matter of seconds. Carol sat up slowly with a smile on her face. Rick went in and hugged her while the others stood outside the cell with smiles on their faces.

"Carol's back." Ana said standing next to Trixie.

"Yeah. Daryl found her."

"How?" Hershel asked right before he hugged her.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must've passed out. Dehydrated."

Hershel let go of her and Carol saw the baby then looked at Rick. He looked to the ground holding back tears and Carol knew Lori was no longer with them. Trixie felt Ana bury her head into Trixie's stomach crying softly. Trixie looked over at Carl and he was trying hard not to cry in front of everybody. Carol took the baby from Beth to hold her. Trixie could say that this moment was bittersweet.

After that moment everyone gathered their composure and Rick started going back to the woman. Trixie, Hershel and Daryl followed and saw that she was sitting at one of the tables.

"We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl."

Trixie felt her stomach go into knots, something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Were they attacked?" Trixie asked.

"They were taken."

"Taken? By who?"

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me."

"Hey, these our are people. You tell us what happened now!" Rick said grabbing her wound.

She recoiled violently and Daryl raised his crossbow ready to shoot.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" She said with venom.

"You'd better start talking."

"Yer gonna 'ave a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."

Trixie rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, threatening her is going to get us somewhere._

"Find 'em yourself."

Rick called for Daryl to stand down and lower the crossbow, which he did.

"You came here for a reason."

"There's a town." She finally spoke again. "Woodbury. About seventy-five survivors. I think they were taken there."

"A whole town?"

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor-pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type."

"And he's obviously an ass too." Trixie mumbled.

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?"

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through."

"How'd you know how to get here?" Trixie asked with her arms crossed standing by Daryl.

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, said that it was a straight shot."

"This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. And this is Trixie, they'll be taking care of you." Rick said before leaving with Daryl close behind.

Trixie got the first-aid kit and handed it to Hershel.

"You can go back there with them. I've got this covered Trixie."

"I'm sure if Rick sees me coming back in he'll scold me or something."

Trixie saw Carl come in to watch over the woman. While Hershel was stitching up her leg Carl was staring at her like a hawk. It was starting to get on Trixie's nerves.

"Carl will you stop. If she wanted to harm us she would've tried it already. Besides she's helping us find Glenn and Maggie AND she brought your sister formula so she can survive. So if she wanted to hurt us, why would she be helping?" Trixie asked looking over at Carl.

"Thank you." Trixie heard the woman say to Hershel once he finished patching her up.

Not to long after Carl went back to the cells and most of the guys came out with bags. Everyone went outside to find that the sun was setting. Trixie was about to go outside when Daryl came back in for some more things.

"You really need all of this stuff?"

"Ya never know when yer gonna need it."

He picked up another bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Daryl..." She started.

He turned towards her and was surprised when she smashed her lips to his. He dropped the bag and pulled her closer by the hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Daryl took a rick when he swiped his tongue over her bottom lip. She gladly allowed him access and he tentatively explored her mouth. Both of them pulled away for some much needed air.

"Wha' were ya gonna say?"

"Be careful and..."

"'Nd?"

"I-I love you." She said shyly.

He didn't know what to say. He started to like her just before they went to the CDC. As time passed his feelings grew even more for her.

"Trixie, I...I lo-love ya too." He finally said.

Trixie knew that he meant it too. He never used her real name unless he was serious. She smiled while standing on her tip-toes and kissed him again. Someone cleared their throat, making them pull apart to see who the intruder was, Ana.

"Rick and the others are ready." She stated before walking back to the exit door.

"I better get goin'."

Trixie smiled when she saw Daryl's cheeks turn a light rosy color. She couldn't tell if it was because he got caught or if it was because he took it a little bit further. Daryl picked the bag back up and the two of them walked out of the prison.

"Trixie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Rick and Trixie walked a few feet away from the others.

"Can you keep an eye on Carl and Judith."

"Of course Rick. So the baby finally has a name besides Ass-kicker?"

"Yeah. Carl named her after his third grade teacher."

"It's a good name."

Rick smiled and hugged Trixie.

"Be careful Rick. And can you watch Daryl? Make sure he doesn't do anything to reckless."

"I will Trixie."

"Thank you."

Rick walked to the car and got in along with Daryl. They drove off and Trixie sighed.

_Please be safe._

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's go finish dinner up so all of us can eat." Trixie said putting her hand on Ana's head.

Everyone slowly went back inside. Trixie finished cooking and made everyone's plates. The group ate in silence. Once Trixie was finished she decided to feed Judith. She sat down on the metal folding chair in Judith's nursery and fed her. When Judith was done Trixie burped her and started rocking her gently. Ten minutes later Judith was out cold so Trixie layed her down.

She went to Ana's room to see her coloring in a coloring book.

"It's almost dark sweetie."

Ana marked her page with a purple crayon and put the book on the floor.

"I hope they all come back safe."

"Me too baby. Me too." Trixie said tucking Ana in.

"Mom? Can you stay in here while I say my prayer?"

"Sure baby."

Trixie's not very religious but she believed in a higher power. She never forced Ana into believing but if Ana was going to believe, Trixie was going to support her. Trixie bowed her head with Ana.

"Dear Lord, if you can hear me please let Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Daryl come back safely. Without them we're not a family. Me and my mom wouldn't know what to do without them. So please keep an eye on them. Amen."

"Very good sweetie." She said then kissed Ana's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning ok?"

Ana nodded then closed her eyes. Trixie left the cell and went to hers. She layed down on her bed with a long tired sigh. Trixie turned facing the wall with her eyes closed. She hoped that everyone would be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie woke up later that night feeling horrible. All through the night she tossed and turned, worrying about if Rick and the gang were ever going to come back. And when she did fall asleep, she would have nightmares that would wake her up.

She got up and checked on Ana, she was still asleep, then she went down to check on Judith. When Trixie entered she saw Carl, Carol, Axel and Beth. Beth was holding Judith while talking to Axel.

"You are good with her. You got little sisters?"

"No."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen. Interesting."

Trixie looked at Carol and she looked at Trixie, both of them were a little uneasy about Axel's questions.

"May I speak with you?" Carol asked Axel.

"Me?"

Carol nodded her head at Axel. Trixie gave a small smile to Carol and Carol gently put a hand on Trixie's shoulder before walking away.

"I'll be right back."

_The Hell you will._

Axel got up and walked to Trixie.

"Hello Trixie."

"Hi." Trixie said forcing a smile.

When Axel left Trixie dropped the smile with a roll of her eyes.

"You ok Beth?"

"Yeah."

"He wasn't badgering you with questions was he?"

"No. It was pretty silent in here until a couple of minutes ago."

"You want me to take her?" Carol's voice came as she stood in the doorway.

"Could you?"

Carol gently took Judith from Beth, giving her a break. Carl and Beth left the cell, leaving Carol and Trixie alone.

"So was Axel's conversation getting to where I think it wars getting to?"

"Yeah. She's just a child herself. He even thought I was a lesbian."

"What?" Trixie asked with a chuckle of disbelief.

"Mmm Hmm. He said because of my short hair he thought that I was one."

"Stereotype much? I knew this girl in high school, she had black hair going to her waist and she was a lesbian. She always hit on me but I politely declined.

Carol chuckled at that.

"Trixie, you look like a wreck, you should try to get some more sleep."

"I can't get to sleep. I'm worried about them. And if I do get to sleep I have nightmare that wake me up. Do you want me to help you with her?"

"No, I've got it. Now you go get some sleep, we've got another big day later."

"Alright but if you need anything, please wake me up."

"I will."

"Night Carol."

"Night Trixie."

Trixie walked out of the cell and up the stairs back to her room. She made it half way up when Axel called out to her.

She inwardly groaned then turned around to face him.

"Before you speak Axel let me say something. You lay a finger on me or my daughter, Daryl shove his crossbow up your ass while stomping you into the ground. If I repopulate the world, I want it to be with someone that I love. Now what were you going to say?" She said nicely.

"Nevermind."

"Alright. Goodnight Axel." Trixie said before going to her room.

She layed on her bed and went to sleep again. Trixie woke up gasping for breath because of another nightmare. She got out of bed again and went down the steps. When she got there she saw four new people and a dead woman.

"Who the hell are you guys?" She asked wiping her slightly sweaty forehead.

"We heard screaming and Carl went to check it out." Hershel said.

Trixie looked back at Carl who locked them in the makeshift kitchen.

"Open this door."

"This place is secure. You've got food and water." Carl said to the woman.

"Open this door." She said in a slightly threatening voice.

Trixie went up to the locked barred door.

"Listen here, we were here first and you came onto our turf. Carl here could have left you guys where ever you were. So if I were you I'd show a little bit more gratitude and you best back the hell up." Trixie said with warning growl while glaring at the other woman.

"Back away from the door." The bigger man said standing next to the woman.

He pulled her away from the door and started talking to her.

"We don't want any trouble." The guy said then led the woman away.

"At least he has a straight head." Trixie mumbled. "You did good Carl, you're dad would be proud of you." She said patting his shoulder before walking away.

"I don't think I've ever heard you like that before." Hershel said with slight amusement.

"Hershel, you should know by now that if anyone threatens what I like to call my family, they're going to feel the wrath." She said smiling and in return Hershel chuckled. "How's Judith doing?"

"She's finally asleep. I took her from Carol since she had watch."

"I told Carol to come get me."

"She said that you needed some sleep. And sweetheart, it looks like you do. Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm worried about Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie."

"We all are. Trixie, you should know by now that they'll be fine. What else is wrong?"

"I'm having nightmares. I've never had nightmares like this before."

"You want to talk about them? Sometimes that helps."

"They're about those human eating freaks. In the dream they're tearing everyone that I care about apart."

Hershel gave her a sympathetic look at Trixie then gave her a comforting hug.

"Now Trixie, I want you to think of the positives that's happened so far. Think of a positive future while you try to get some sleep."

"But it's almost time for Ana to get up."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her, along with Beth. You on the other hand needs to get at least a couple of good hours of sleep so you can function properly."

"I'll try." Trixie said with a sigh.

She went back to her room and layed down. She started thinking about something positive before she fell asleep.

_Trixie woke up to glass breaking. She quickly got up and went to the kitchen. When she got to the doorway, she stood there watching the scene. There were three kids, they put you in the mind of stair step with their height.. The oldest was no older than six, then there was one that looked about five, and the last one was about three. The three kids were arguing over who was going to stand on the chair._

_"Y'all need ta settle down b'fore ya wake momma up."_

_**Daryl?!**_

_The man stood up with a dust pan full of glass._

_"Bu' daddy Billy won't let me get up there." The five year old girl said._

_**Where's Ana?**_

_Trixie walked into the living room and saw pictures. She saw Ana all grown up in a college graduation robe._

_**My baby graduated college.**__ She thought happily._

_Trixie looked at the other pictures on top of the fireplace mantle. There was a picture of her and Daryl. She was in a beautiful wedding dress and he was in a tuxedo looking uncomfortable. Her back was resting against his chest and his hands were on her hips. She was smiling brightly while he looked slightly annoyed and had a forced smile._

_Trixie chuckled to herself and looked at the other pictures. She was in a hospital bed holding a little newborn baby in a blue blanket. He had Daryl's hair color and Trixie's eyes. The next picture was Daryl with a genuine smile while swinging a blonde pigtailed girl in a baby swing while she scowled. And the last picture was Daryl in a recliner asleep with a baby sleeping in his arms. Their oldest son and their daughter were standing on the left side of the recliner while Trixie stood on the right while she snapped the picture. _

_Trixie chuckled to herself then walked to the big picture window to look outside. There were kids playing outside, no walkers around. Trixie felt hands go around her waist and a peck on her cheek._

_"Mornin'."_

_"Morning."_

_She saw a squirrel run down the tree and out of their yard. Trixie chuckled, it was like it sensed Daryl by the window and it didn't want to get shot and eaten._

_"Wha's so funny?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Ya know we 'aven't had squirrel fer such a long time."_

_"How long?"_

_"Since those damn things got taken care of seven years ago."_

_"That's good."_

_"Wha'? Not havin' squirrel. Ya know wha'? I'm gona go get some 'nd make ya eat it."_

_"No Daryl. Can we stick to duck, deer, cow, pig and chicken?"_

_"I'll think 'bout it." He said and kissed her neck softly while his grip tightened._

_Her breath hitched in her throat._

_"If the three liddle Dixon mini-me's weren't up I'd 'ave ya righ' now." He said then nibbled on her earlobe._

_Trixie swallowed heavily while her eyes closed. Daryl let her go when they heard crying and yelling._

_"Look what you did Billy!"_

_"I did't do nothin'. It was your and Faith's fault!"_

_"No it wasn't dumbass!"_

_"Georgia Ashlyn Dixon. I know I didn't jus' 'ear tha' out of yer mouth!"_

_Daryl and Trixie went into the kitchen._

_"What happened?" Trixie asked Billy and Georgia while picking up the three year old._

_"Billy made a mess with the pancake mix. Then he pushed Riley off the chair. I caught her though."_

_"William Chase Dixon, ge' ta yer room now!" _

_Billy's eyes welled up with tears._

_"Tha' may work on yer momma bu' tha' don't work on me. Ya don't push yer sisters. Now Ge', go on." Daryl said pointing towards the hallway._

_Billy hung his head and slothfully to his room._

_"Tha' ain't fast 'nough."_

_Billy picked the pace up then went into his room. Georgia started cleaning the mess up but Trixie stopped her._

_"Honey, I've got it." She said before handing Riley to Daryl._

_Daryl went into the living room with Natalie and Georgia followed. Trixie started cleaning the mess up. When she was done she walked into the living room to see Daryl sitting on the floor letting Georgia play with his shaggy hair while Riley handed him a Barbie doll._

_"Daddy. Momma, I'm sorry."_

_Trixie and Daryl looked to the hallway to see Billy standing there._

_"Ya realize tha' er no' huntin' now, righ'?"_

_"But daddy-"_

_"Tha's yer punishment fer pushin' yer sister."_

_"You could've hurt her bad Billy. You don't push people off of things, you know better. Now Billy go say sorry to your sisters and mean it."_

_He went to them and hugged them. Trixie stood there watching him hug his sisters then Daryl. Daryl hugged him with one arm while he took his other sliding Georgia over his shoulder and Riley climbed on Daryl's lap. Trixie quickly grabbed her camera and took a picture of them. She loved seeing her family happy and she wanted to remember it forever._


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie woke up feeling a little refreshed than before. She could smell someone cooking pasta so she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Trixie. Did you finally get some sleep?"

"Morning Hershel. And yes, I got a little bit more sleep." She said walking up to Axel, helping him with the bowls.

Beth came in with Judith and the woman that Trixie blew up on and the level-headed guy stood up.

"How old is the baby?" The woman asked with amazement.

"Barely a week." Hershel answered.

The woman walked over to Beth.

"To be honest we never thought we'd see another baby. Beautiful."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"She's not mine."

"Where's the mother?" She asked then looked over at Trixie.

Trixie shook her head with a sad look while everyone stayed quiet. The woman looked back to Beth saying sorry then walking away. Beth fixed the bottle and went back to the cells.

"Man, you people have been through the mill." The level-headed one said.

"Haven't we all?"

"It's only getting worse out there. Dead are everywhere. And it's only making the living less like the living."

Trixie gave Ana her bowl and sat down next to her and started to eat too.

"You're the only decent folks we've come across."

"You've been out there all this time?"

"Our neighbor Jerry, he was one of those survivalist nuts. Everybody on the block thought he was crazy. Always preparing for the end of the world."

"Who knew?"

"Jerry knew. He had a bunker under his shed in the backyard. Sasha and I stayed there until we ran out of supplies. Allen and Ben were the first two people we ran into when we finally crawled up out of that hole around Jacksonville. Used to be a bunch of us, twenty-five at one point."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Jerry?" Trixie asked when she swallowed her noodles.

"He decided to go up to Michigan to see his son and daughter. We never heard from him again." The level-headed guy said.

"Our camp got run six, seven weeks ago."

"And Donna-" The guy couldn't finish.

"We'll see that she had a proper burial." Hershel reassured.

"I appreciate you taking care of us. For a while, we didn't know who we were dealing with."

"Neither did we. We've had our problems with people."

_Shane._

"I must be the first brother in history to break into prison." Level headed guy joked which made Hershel and Trixie chuckle.

When Ana and Trixie were done, Trixie cleaned the bowls quickly while Ana went back to the cells.

"Makes me the first white boy that didn't want to break out." Axel said half-joking.

Trixie decided to go back to the cells and help Beth out.

"I'll take her Beth. You look exhausted."

Beth slowly handed Trixie Judith and the burp rag.

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Beth sweetie, don't cry." Trixie said holding the baby in one hand and pulling Beth into a hug with the other. "I bet you'll feel a little bit better if you get some rest. I'll tell everyone to let you be for a while."

Beth let Trixie go, wiped her eyes and gave a weak smile at her before leaving the cell. Trixie sat down where Beth had been sitting and started burping Judith. Once Judith was done burping, Trixie rocked her to sleep. She layed her down then left the cell and found that Beth was sleeping, Axel and Hershel were hanging out together. Trixie went to Ana's room to see her coloring.

"Hey baby, can I color with you too?"

Ana looked up with a smile on he face then nodded. Trixie sat on the ground next to Ana and started coloring bird while Ana colored the dog. Ten minutes past and Trixie heard Hershel say that they were back. Ana and Trixie looked at each other with smiles then got up quickly. All of them went outside to greet them. Glenn came through looking furious with a big black eye.

_Oh my God. What happened?_

Ana was about to ask Glenn what happened but Trixie squeezed her shoulder then shook her head. Glenn needed to cool down before anyone talked to him. They saw Maggie looking pretty good, no visible marks were shown. Maggie and Beth went inside and Trixie went to Rick while Ana went to the bleachers.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Hershel asked.

Rick shook his head then said, "He had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death. What kind of a sick mind does that?"

_Merle's alive?_

"The kind this world creates." Hershel answered.

"Rick where's Daryl? He's not-" Trixie couldn't finish, it felt like her throat was closing up.

"Daryl's fine, I prom-"

"Then where is he?"

"He took off with Merle. I tried my best to stop him. But once he saw Merle, he wasn't changing his mind. And I wasn't about to let Merle waltz in here, not after what he done to Glenn."

Trixie felt the tears well up in her eyes as she backed up a little.

"Ana do you want to stay out here for a bit?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll come check on you in a bit." Trixie said kissing Ana's head before heading inside.

Once she was inside she went straight to her cell and cried. She didn't really know why she was crying, she knew that if he ever found Merle, he'd take off with him. But Daryl told her that he loved her and would be back. Trixie felt so stupid for falling for that, she felt like a teenager getting their heart broke by their 'soulmate'.

Trixie wiped her eyes and got up when she heard Judith crying hysterically. She practically ran down the stairs but stopped when she saw Rick holding the baby.

"She could have a stomach ache. Or she still could be tired." Trixie suggested.

Carol and Ana came in when Beth took Judith from Rick. Rick left the cells to clear his head while Carol went up the stairs to make a makeshift bed for Judith and Beth followed her.

"Are you ok mom?"

"Yeah baby. I'll be fine. Let's go up and color some more."

The two of them went back to Ana's cell and colored some more. Both of them played games with each other for a couple of hours before Trixie went down to make dinner for everyone. While she was making dinner Axel helped her out. She took a long breath as she inwardly groaned.

"What are we having tonight?"

"Macaroni." Trixie answered.

"Do you need any help?" Sasha asked.

"No. I'm good. Besides you're the guests."

Sasha walked back to her brother with her arms crossed. Once she was done cooking Axel made the plates. Trixie took two plates to Allen and Ben she bent over getting ready to put the plates in front of them but stopped.

"You two better watch your step. I know what you were planning by looking at your eyes and facial expressions. You even try to take over our turf I'll make your life a miserable hell." Trixie threatened lowly before setting the food in front of them. "Enjoy your dinner." She said with a smile then walked away.

She sat down next to Ana and ate with her. When everyone was done Axel got stuck on dish washing duty. Trixie tucked Ana in then went down to the adults to talk about Woodbury.

"Whenever Tomas went off, Oscar always stood up for me, you know? He was my friend."

"He went out fighting."

"So what now?" Beth asked coming to the circle with the baby in her arms. "You think the Governor will retaliate?"

"Yes." Maggie said.

"Let him try." Glenn added.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're outnumbered and outgunned." carol interjected.

"We could use some reinforcements." Hershel said suggesting the new comers.

"Hershel's right. If you're suggesting that he's going to attack, we need them Rick." Trixie said.

Rick went and the rest of the group went to the new comers to speak to them.

"I'm Tyreese." He said holding out his hand politely.

"Sasha, Allen, Ben." Hershel introduced.

"How'd you get in?" Rick asked dismissing the handshake.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down."

"That side's completely overrun with walkers. How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't We lost our friend Donna."

"They were lost in the tombs." Carl interjected.

"And you brought them here?"

"Rick, it was the right humane thing to do." Trixie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He had no choice." Hershel also said.

"I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like."

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands. We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out and get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute."

Rick thought for a few seconds before saying no. Trixie let her arms fall to her sides in shock. He was dismissing them even after Tyreese's proposition.

"Please." Sasha pleaded. "It's like 10 Little Indians' out there. It's just us now."

Rick thought again then said no, again.

"Let's talk about this." Hershel said. "We can't just keep-"

"We've been through this. With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened."

"Not all people are like them Rick." Trixie said.

"Axel and Oscar weren't like them." Carol said backing Trixie up.

"Where's Oscar now?" Rick snapped.

"He died helping you save Maggie and Glenn. He wasn't bad." Trixie snapped at him.

Everyone got silent then Rick broke it.

"I can't be held responsible."

"You turn us out, you are responsible." Tyreese said.

"Rick." Hershel said getting his attention.

Rick went to Hershel and they talked quietly. Trixie watched as Hershel's words finally broke through Rick's hard head. He looked up to the balcony then to the ground, then looked back to it from the corner of his eye. Trixie tilted her head a little and looked up at the balcony and saw nothing. She looked back at him and his demeanor changed completely.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Rick asked walking to the balcony.

"Dad?" Carl asked with concern.

"Why are you-no."

_What the hell is he seeing?_

Trixie walked over to Carl and put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him and to get a better look at the balcony. Maybe there was something casting a shadow and Rick's mind was playing tricks on him, no shadow, nothing.

"I can't help you. Get out!"

"Tyreese was whoaing while Rick kept repeating 'get out'.

"Hey, come on. It's all good." Tyreese said.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to-" Maggie said then jumped back.

"You don't belong here! Get out! Please!" Rick yelled while taking out his gun.

Everyone got alarmed and backed up a little. Tyreese told Rick to relax and that they were leaving. Glenn escorted them out while Rick kept yelling and looking at the balcony. Trixie handed Carl over to Maggie and went to Hershel.

"What the hell is the matter with him? Is he having some kind of break down because of them?" Trixie asked quietly.

"It seems he's hallucinating."

She watched him for a few more minutes and he looked down at his ring.

_Is he hallucinating about Lori?_


	10. Chapter 10

Hershel stayed with Rick all night while the others went to get some sleep. The next morning when Trixie got up to make breakfast she noticed Rick wasn't around.

"Where'd Rick go?" Trixie asked Hershel when she entered the kitchen.

"He wanted to get some air."

"Did he ever tell you what he saw?" She asked getting the oatmeal ready.

"No, not yet. I'm sure he will when he's ready."

The others started coming in slowly yawning and stretching. Trixie and Hershel said good morning to everybody and they got a few different versions of morning. Trixie made everyone's bowls so they could eat.

"Tastes like apple cinnamon." Ana said.

"That's because it is." Trixie said smiling, sitting next to her and started eating.

"Can I go outside when I'm done?"

Trixie thought for a few moments.

"I can watch over Ana for you. I'll be going out there soon." Hershel said.

"Are you sure Hershel?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Trixie said to Hershel then looked over at Ana. "If Hershel needs help or anything you help him ok?"

"Ok mom."

Everyone finished their food and Ana went to her cell to put on some clothes while Trixie washed the bowls. When she was done she went to her cell to clean it up a bit while the others talked about something. When she was pissed she cleaned, she happened to be pissed at Daryl still.

"Mom?"

Trixie stopped what she was doing and looked at Ana.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Me and Hershel's going outside now."

"Alright baby." She said hugging Ana then kissing her head. "Be careful."

"I will."

Ana left and Trixie started throwing her dirty clothes harshly into a pile on the floor. She could hear Glenn and Maggie talking about something but didn't really care what they were saying right now. Trixie couldn't believe that Daryl would say that he loved her then not come back. He was leaving her for his psychotic abusive brother!?

Trixie came out of her room to see Beth coming up with Judith. Trixie gave her a small smile and Beth returned it before walking to Maggie's room. Trixie went to Ana's and started gathering her dirty clothes. When she was done gathering Ana's clothes she picked them up and put them with hers.

Trixie decided to go check on Maggie and the baby. She heard what sounded like gunfire outside and she almost ran into Maggie and Judith. Trixie's eyes grew wide with fear and panic.

"Ana's out there!"

"Trixie stay in here with Judith. I'll go get Ana and everyone else."

"But-"

Maggie pushed the baby into her hands before running down the stairs. Trixie carefully ran down the stairs with Judith close to her chest.

"Judith, sweetie you need to get to sleep." She said trying to sound calm.

She sat down and rocked Judith back and forth gently then she started humming softly. Once Judith closed her eyes and took a deep breath Trixie layed her down and ran outside. When she got outside she saw the gate busted open by a van and walkers roaming around.

"Ana! Ana where are you!?"

She looked around frantically and saw Maggie holding someone. Dirty blonde hair, short, pink shirt with purple flowers, and dark blue jeans. Trixie ran over to Maggie and saw blood gushing out of Ana's stomach and her eyes closed. Trixie began crying hysterically.

"No, Ana! Please!" She said taking Ana into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Trixie. I was to late." Maggie said choking on her words.

Trixie buried her head into Ana's neck and sobbed uncontrollably. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders that she knew well, Daryl. She put Ana down softly and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there next to you when this happened Ana." She sobbed while kissing her forehead. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." She said then took out her knife.

Trixie raised Ana's head up and stabbed her in the back of the head so she wouldn't come back as a walker. She slowly put Ana's head back down and kissed her forehead one more time. Trixie looked up to see that Axel was dead too. She looked around with a blurred vision and saw that everyone was alright.

Trixie's blood ran cold when she saw Merle. She got up and gave him the coldest glare that the Devil himself would be scared of.

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked coldly.

"Did ya miss me damaged goods?" He said smirking.

"Merle." Daryl said warningly.

She gritted her teeth and charged at him with her knife ready to go through his head. She didn't get very far when an arm wrapped around her waist and took hold of her wrist. They squeezed enough on her wrist that the knife dropped to the ground.

"Let go of me Daryl!"

"Ya can't kill 'im Trixie."

"The hell I can't. His governor just killed my baby girl!"

"Watch it girly. I jus' helped you guys out."

"Don't you dare tell me to watch it you inconsiderate bastard!"

"Trixie."

"Shut up Daryl, this is part of your fault too." She said getting out of his grasp. "If you were here and not out there with your so called brother, none of this would've happened. Ana would still be alive!"

Daryl went to grab her wrist but she pulled back harshly. He growled lowly and grabbed for her again and succeeded this time. She put her hands on his chest trying to push away from him but he didn't budge.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She growled out.

He pulled her closer and she began sobbing into his chest. She was having an emotional break down. Trixie was heartbroken that her daughter got killed, she was happy that Daryl was back yet mad at him and she was furious for seeing Merle here at the prison. Once Trixie relaxed in his arms he loosened his grip on her. Trixie felt him loosen his grip so she took that moment to get out of his grasp.

Trixie grabbed a shovel and started towards the gate.

"I'll dig Ana's grave."

"I've got it Daryl." She said lowly before walking off.

Carl opened the gate for her without speaking. She walked though the gate and down to the graves. She started to dig a hole for Ana when a walker started approaching her. Trixie swung the rusty shovel with a growl, slicing the walkers head in half horizontally. The thing fell to the ground with a thud.

The others watched her take down a walker.

"Should we help her?" Maggie asked.

"It's probably best ta leave 'er 'lone. She needs ta ge' all tha' rage outta 'er." Daryl said.

She saw another one coming at her so she charged at it and hit it in the head. The thing fell to the ground and she started beating it's head hit the walker so many times that the head became unidentifiable. She went back to the grave she was digging, fell to the ground and sobbed again.

The sun that was beating down on her suddenly disappeared. Trixie didn't care if it was a walker, as of right now she wanted nothing to do with this world, she wanted to be with Ana. The shovel she was using was taken from her hands and she heard someone digging and grunting.

"I'm sorry I wasn't 'ere Trixie." The voice said with a grunt. "I shoulda been instead of bein' with my brother."

"I understand. You two share the same blood." She spoke quietly.

Trixie looked up and saw the truck coming down. When they got down there Rick opened the truck gate out to reveal Axel's body and Ana's body rolled in a sheet, separately.

"I got Ana." Trixie said quietly while going to the truck bed.

She gently pulled Ana out and with the help of Daryl the two of them got Ana in her grave. Rick, Daryl and Glenn took Axel's body and put him in his grave. The whole group gave a moment of silence before walking away. Trixie and Daryl stayed at Ana's grave for a few moments.

"Shorty, I...Uh...picked somethin' up fer Ana." He stated and dug in his backpack.

He pulled out a still in the box Barbie doll.

"Thought she would wan' it fer her birthday." He said placing it in the grave next to Ana.

Trixie's eyes started burning again.

"She would've loved it Daryl. Thank you." She choked out.

Daryl pulled her into a tight hug while she cried into his chest again.

"Why don't ya go back in the prison 'nd relax." He said softly. "I've got this under control."

She raised her head to look at him and he softly kissed her lips. Daryl broke the kiss and let her go.

"Go ge' some rest. I'll be in there when I'm done."

She slowly walked back up to the prison. When she got through the gate Carol put her arm around Trixie's shoulders and led her inside. Trixie went straight to her room and layed down, staring at the bed above her. She wanted to kill herself and be with Ana but she knew that her daughter wouldn't want that. So what was she going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

Trixie stayed in her cell all night, not moving. Daryl finally had enough and went into her cell she didn't even acknowledge him, she was just staring at the bed above her.

"Shorty." He said as softly as he could.

Trixie didn't budge so he went to her and sat down on the bed.

"Why?" She asked barely above a whisper, not taking her eyes off the bed.

"I don't know, Trixie."

"She was just a child." Trixie choked out.

Daryl hated seeing her cry, in fact he didn't like to see any woman cry. He put his right hand on her stomach to comfort her.

"Trixie, ya mark my word. I'll find tha' bastard 'nd kill 'im. I promise ya tha'."

"Daryl...don't make promises that you might not be able to keep."

"I'm gonna keep tha' promise-"

"Rick's calling a group meeting." Beth said, interrupting their conversation.

Beth walked away and Daryl looked back to Trixie.

"Ya comin'?" She shook her head at him.

"I'll be near yer room, so don't do anythin' stupid." He warned before he cautiously grazed his lips over her forehead.

Daryl got up and left her cell, he didn't go very far though. Trixie heard Hershel say something about not being able to stay here and Maggie backed him up.

"We can't even go outside."

"Not even in daylight." Trixie heard Beth and Carol say since they were near her cell.

Trixie then heard Glenn talk about them not running. Then she heard a voice that she never wanted to hear again, Merle. She finally got up, walking out of her room and stood next to Daryl.

Trixie had made up her mind, she was going to stay alive and avenge Ana's death.

"You got a better idea?" Rick's voice echoed through the prison.

"Yeah, we should've slid outta here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's-"

"Whose this we you keep talking about?" Trixie said coldly.

"Watch it da-"

"Merle." Daryl said warningly.

"She's got ya tied 'round her finger don't she?"

"Ya best shut the hell up 'bout 'er 'nd keep tellin' us wha' ya know."

Merle scoffed and started talking again.

"An'way, I'm sure he's go' scouts on ev'ry road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of tha' prick." Daryl said as he started pacing.

"Y'all should be. Tha' truck through the fence thing, Tha's jus' him ringin' the doorbell. We might have some thick walls ta hide b'hind, bu' he's got the guns 'nd the numbers. 'Nd if he takes the high ground 'round this place, shoot, he could jus' starve us out if he wanted to."

"Let's put him in the other cell block."

"I agree with Maggie." Trixie said looking down at Rick.

"No. He's gotta poin'."

"This is all you. You started this." Maggie said furiously.

"What makes a difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Beth said going down the stairs.

"I say we should leave. Now Axel and Ana, Trixie's only daughter is dead. We can't just sit here."

Rick looked at Hershel then walked away. Hershel got up with the help of his crutches and yelled at Rick, which caused Rick to stop in his tracks. Trixie was in shock, she never seen Hershel so pissed of, let alone raise his voice.

She noticed Daryl stopped pacing and was a few cells down from hers. Trixie went to him and leaned her back against the railing.

"Your slipping Rick. We've seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. so get your head clear and do something."

Rick walked out of the prison to get some fresh air. Carl went after him as soon as he was out of sight. Trixie went back to her room with Daryl right on her heels.

"I'm sorry 'bout wha' Merle said ta ya back at the camp 'nd last nigh'."

"You don't need to apologize Daryl, he does."

Daryl leaned down to kiss her until he heard Merle.

"Darlina." He sang.

Daryl groaned and Trixie looked at him with confusion.

"It's a long story." He said going in for the kiss again.

"Are finally makin' sweet love ta her Darlina?" Merle's voice rang out.

Daryl growled with annoyance.

"Ignore him." Trixie said putting her arms around his neck.

"I don't 'ear no sweet love makin'. Did ya freeze up Darlina?" Merle cackled.

Daryl had enough and walked out of Trixie's cell.

"Ya best shu' up!"

Trixie walked out of the cell and stood next to Daryl.

"If you ever want to know what a real man is like, I'm right here."

"No thanks. I'm good. And there is a baby here so why don't you shut it so she can take her nap?" Trixie said warningly with a death glare.

Merle snickered and walked away from the door. Soon after Rick came back in and told everyone what was going on.

"Didn't see any snipers out there. But I'll keep Maggie on watch."

Daryl went down to Rick while Trixie stayed above them leaning on the railing.

"I'll ge' up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance ta fix the fence."

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne suggested.

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets." Hershel informed.

"So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo" Glenn snapped.

Trixie came down and stood by Daryl.

"Been 'ere b'fore. We'll be a'right."

"That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest."

"Man, we gonna go through this again? Look, Merle's stayin' 'ere. He's with us now. Ge' used ta it. All y'all."

"Daryl, now's not the time." Trixie said grabbing his upper arm lightly.

"Hey." Rick said calmly.

Daryl walked out of Trixie's grasp and went back up the stairs.

"Daryl." Trixie called but he didn't look her way, just kept going.

She sighed and looked back at Glenn.

"Seriously Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly."

"I can't kick him out."

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you." Glenn snapped.

"Merle has military experience. He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother."

"What if we solved both problems at once? Deliver Merle to the Governor. Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor, maybe declare a truce."

"That's not going to work Glenn. If we do that, Daryl's gone again. And we need him." Trixie informed before walking back up the stairs and into her cell.

She layed down, staring at the wall closest to the bed. Trixie heard someone's footsteps going past her room but she chose to ignore it. Whoever was going to see Daryl, they were probably going to get an ear full for not leaving him alone.

Soon the footsteps came again and stopped at Trixie's cell.

"Are you ok?"

She looked towards Carol and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Just want to be alone for a few minutes."

"Alright. I'm about to make lunch, if you're interested come down and eat." She said with a small smile before walking away.

Trixie heard footsteps again and they walked into her cell. She felt additional weight on her mattress.

"What?" She mumbled.

"How do ya feel 'bout my brother bein' 'ere?"

"He's going to make our lives a miserable hell." She said turning towards him.

Daryl sighed and looked towards the cell entrance.

"Daryl, don't be getting angry because I told you the truth."

"I ain't." He said softly before looking back down at her. "Trixie, I'm sorry I left."

"I understand. But if you ever do that again, I will hunt you down and kick your ass."

The both of them chuckled then were interrupted when Rick's voice rang out for Daryl. Daryl quickly got up with his crossbow and followed Rick out of the prison. Trixie decided to get up and go to the kitchen area. A few minutes later Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Beth and Merle came back with someone. Trixie gasped when she saw that it was Andrea.

Andrea hugged Caro then hugged Trixie.

"Hershel, Oh my God." Andrea said when she saw his leg missing.

She let go of Trixie and looked around.

"I can't believe this." She then looked at Rick. "Where's Shane?"

Silence.

"And Lori?"

"She had a baby girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel informed.

"Neither did T-Dog." Carol added.

"And my daughter was killed." Trixie said walking to Daryl and standing next to him.

"I'm so sorry. Trixie. Carl. Rick, I-" She stopped. "You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block." Glenn said.

"There?" She pointed. "Can I go in?" She started walking to the cell block.

Daryl and Trixie were about to stop her but Rick got to Andrea first.

"I won't allow that."

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first."

"Well, he's lying."

"He killed an inmate who survived in here and killed Ana."

"We liked 'im. He was one of us." Daryl admitted.

"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out."

"That was days ago."

"I told you, I came as soon as I could."

Everyone gave Andrea a stern look and stayed silent. Andrea turned to Michonne and asked,

"What have you told them?"

"Nothing."

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us."

"With his finger on the trigger. Isn't he the one that kidnapped you? Who beat you?" Andrea asked Glenn.

"That may be true but Merle's not the one that killed my daughter. You're precious boyfriend did." Trixie growled out with a glare.

"Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

_Is she really defending him?!_

"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will."

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

"What part don't you understand about him kill-"

"You know better than that." Merle interrupted Trixie.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel spoke up.

"No."

"Then why did you come here?" Rick said sternly.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"I'll tell ya wha'. Next time ya see Phillip, ya tell 'im I'm gonna take his other eye."

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one."

"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what gonna happen. He has a whole town." She said then turned around to everybody. "Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"You want to make this right, get us inside."

"No."

"Then kill him yourself." Trixie suggested.

"No."

"Then we got nothing to talk about."

"There are innocent people." Rick walked away from her.

Trixie rolled her eyes and walked off too.

"Trixie wait."

"Goodbye Andrea." She said going into the cell block.

Trixie went up to her cell and looked through her bags. Once she finally found what she was looking she sighed with relief. She walked out of her cell and to the cell door. She caught a glimpse of Andrea holding Judith. Trixie bit her tongue, Andrea shouldn't be allowed to touch that baby, she was with the enemy.

Trixie quickly threw part of the sheet over the cell door.

_There a little bit of privacy._

She went back into her cell and layed down looking at the bed above her. Soon after Trixie heard footsteps going down the stairs.

_Finally, she's getting kicked out._

Night time finally fell and everyone ate their dinner. Beth, Carol and Glenn were sitting in a circle by a lantern. Maggie at on the steps, Michonne sat by herself in a chair, Daryl, Trixie and Hershel were standing by a cell, and Rick came down with Judith. Beth started singing, Glenn got up and went to Maggie. Rick, along with Judith went over to Daryl, Trixie and Hershel. Daryl maneuvered his hand behind Trixie and started rubbing her lower back softly. Rick, Trixie, Hershel and even Daryl looked down at the baby.

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl said as quietly as he could to Rick.

"She's in a jam."

"We all are." Trixie said.

"Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction." Hershel said.

"So wha' do ya wanna do?"

"We match it. I'm going out on a run."

"I'll head out tomorrow."

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother." Rick said looking over to the common area. "I'm glad you're back, really, but if he causes a problem, it's on you."

"I go' 'im."

"I'll take Michonne."

"Ya sure tha's a good idea?"

"I'll find out. And Carl. He's ready. You hold it down here."

"Ya go' it."

They got silent and listened to Beth sing the rest of the song before going to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Trixie was up early making breakfast. She wanted to make sure Rick, Carl and Michonne ate something before going on their journey.

"You three stay safe ok?"

"We will Trixie, don't worry." Carl said.

Trixie hugged each of them before they took off. She rolled her eyes as she heard shuffling.

"Well if it isn't my liddle brother's ol' lady."

"Why don't you just go away." She said before walking back to the cells.

"He givin' ya trouble again?"

"Not yet, but I know it was coming." Trixie said walking up the stairs past Daryl.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked as he chased after her.

Trixie sighed as she went into her room and gathered her dirty clothes. Daryl started getting irritated so he grabbed her upper arms and sat her on the bed.

"Trixie, wha's wrong?"

"Daryl, if I tell you, you're not going to like it."

"I already know ya don't like my brother."

"And I still don't understand why he's still in this prison with us. For all we know he could go back to that governor and tell him all our weaknesses."

"Merle wouldn't do tha' now. When they captured me, he coulda easily killed me 'nd he didn't. He's one of us now."

Trixie rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Merle isn't one of us. He hasn't done anything to become 'one of us.' And quite frankly I don't think he ever will. Merle wants one thing and that's you."

Daryl growled at her with a glare and Trixie got up from the bed to gather the clothes again.

"I'm sorry that it sounds harsh but it's the truth. If he wants to be 'one of us', he's got to earn it." She turned around and looked at him. "Did you really think we'd invite him with open arms after what he done to Glenn?"

Daryl stood up from the bed and left Trixie's room. Trixie sighed and shook her head as she kept gathering the clothes.

"Ya two havin' a lovers spat?" Trixie heard Merle cackle.

"Shut the hell up Merle." Daryl's voice came before hearing a hard slam of the door.

A few hours past before Rick, Carl and Michonne came back carrying some guns and what looked like a crib.

"Is that a crib?" Trixie asked descending the stairs with a smile.

"Yeah, we got it for Judith." Carl answered.

"Where did you guys find it?"

"There was a baby store near by." Michonne said.

"Well, I'll set it up in the nursery."

"You don't have to do that Trixie, I'll do it."

"It's fine Rick, gives me something to do. I've already done everything that I needed to do."

Carl put the box in Judith's room and Trixie followed.

"Do you want any help?"

"Umm, I don't have anything to open the box so you can open it for me." Trixie said smiling at Carl.

Carl got the box open with a pocket knife that he had.

"Anything else?"

"I think I can handle the rest Carl. Thank you."

Carl smiled then left, leaving Trixie by herself to put the Judith's crib together. She wasn't alone very long, she knew who was behind her.

"Shorty." He said softly.

"What Daryl?" She asked softly putting one of the railings on.

Trixie finally looked at him when he didn't answer. He was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed and his legs crossed at the ankles. She got one railing into place before standing up to go over to him.

"What's wrong Daryl?"

"Me, Rick 'nd Hershel are gonna go see the governor."

"What?" She asked slightly confused and slightly shocked.

"We got ta go meet up with the governor. Ta try 'nd settle the thing b'tween us."

"You do know Rick's not going to believe a word coming from that dirtbag, right?"

"I know. Bu' at least he's tryin' ta stop wha'ever's goin' on." Daryl said as he pushed himself off the door frame.

Daryl went to Trixie and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him. Trixie became surprised when he hugged her tightly. She finally hugged him back while burying her head into his chest.

"Shorty."

Trixie looked up at him and he swooped down making their lips connect. Trixie's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss while taking her arms off his neck.

"We'll be back."

"Be careful."

He smirked at her before leaving the room.

"Did ya just pull a quickie on yer girl?"

"Merle, ya best shud up!" Trixie heard Daryl growl out.

Trixie started on the crib again and heard Glenn instructing everyone where to put guns and bullets. Once she was finished she went to where Glenn and the others were.

"Wha' we should be doin' is loading some of this firepower in a truck 'nd paying a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now."

_For once I'm going to agree with Merle._

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?"

"Yeah." Me and Merle said at the same time, which caused us to look at each other.

"Finally agreeing with me?"

"On this. Yes."

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put." Michonne said gritting her teeth.

"I've changed my mind sweetheart. Being on the sideline with my brother out there ain't sittin' right with me."

"Daryl can take care of himself, Merle. And besides we don't know what the situation is like where their at." Trixie said.

"Thank you Trixie. The three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong."

"And they will."

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl said a little harshly.

"Sorry, son but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon."

"Merle!" Trixie said angrily.

"Don't say that to him." Maggie said right along with Trixie's scolding.

"It's not the right now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. That's my decision. It's final." Glenn said before walking off after Carl.

Trixie decided to go get some fresh air for a bit. When she was outside she sat down on the concrete, using the prison to lean her back on. She looked out to the graves sadly. Trixie had a feeling that nothing was going to get resolved, her daughter's death would never be avenged. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something, other than walkers. She got up and found Glenn making a hole in the cage wall.

"Need any help?"

Glenn looked over at her.

"No, I'm good."

He put the gun through the hole then back out.

"I didn't know you were out here."

"I just needed some fresh air and some time to clear my head." She said going up to him.

The two of them went back inside the prison.

"Merle what the hell are you doing?" Trixie deadpanned when she saw him packing up the guns.

"Hey, you're not going?" Glenn added, closing the barred door.

"I don't need permission."

_He's got a point._

"I can't let you."

"You can't stop me." Merle countered Glenn.

"If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms. If Michonne can do it, why can't you?" Maggie pitched in.

"'Cause it's my brother out there, that's why. What's the matter with y'all?"

Trixie moved to the side when she saw Merle coming up the stairs.

"I'm not gonna let you put them in danger."

"Nut up already, boy. This guy cops a feel of your woman 'nd you pussy out like this? Get outta my way."

"No."

"Glenn just get out of his way. We already know he's going to do whatever he wants." Trixie said.

Before Trixie knew what was going on Merle tackled Glenn and the both of them rolled down the few steps that were there. Trixie, Maggie and Michonne jumped into action. Maggie jumped on Merle to get him off of Glenn and Michonne helped her. Once the two of them had Merle restrained Trixie went to Glenn to see if he was alright. Trixie jumped when a gunshot went off. She looked to see Beth holding a gun upward.

"Let me Go! Let me go!"

Maggie and Michonne let him go and Trixie glared at Merle.

"Merle Dixon if you **ever** do that again, I **will** poison you. And don't think that I won't because I will in a heartbeat." Trixie said helping Glenn up.

Maggie and Trixie helped Glenn into the cellblock while Michonne packed the guns and ammo, bringing them into the cellblock, away from Merle.

"I've got Glenn from here."

"Alright. I'll check on you later ok Glenn."

"Ok."

Trixie decided to go help Beth with Judith.

"I can take her for a while. You need some you time."

Trixie looked up to see Glenn walking by then she looked back at Beth.

"Thanks Trixie." Beth said smiling, handing a wrapped up Judith over before walking out the cell.

"Hey there sweetie. Was Beth trying to put you down for a nap?" She asked softly.

Trixie sat down where Beth was seated and started rocking Judith gently while humming a lullaby she always sang to Ana. Judith fell asleep so Trixie put her in the crib. Trixie left the room and quietly went to hers and laid down. She had tears welling up in her eyes, she missed Ana so much.

"Shorty."

Trixie quickly wiped her eyes before turning to look at Daryl.

"You're back." She said trying to sound like she wasn't about to cry.

"Ya alrigh'? Merle didn't do anythin' ta ya did he?"

"No."

"Rick wants ta talk ta everyone." Daryl said, changing the subject.

Trixie got up and followed Daryl down the stairs.

"How did the deal go?"

Daryl grunted, which Trixie knew that it didn't go so well.

"Great."

Trixie stood next to him, leaning up against the wall.

"So, I met this Governor...sat with him for quite a while."

"Jus' the two of ya?"

Rick nodded his head yes and Merle started walking away.

"Shoulda gone when we had the chance, bro." Merle said passing Glenn.

Daryl looked down at Trixie for an explanation and Trixie gave him the 'later' look.

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury." Rick continued. "We're going to war." He finished before walking to the exit doors to the prison.

Daryl motioned for Trixie to go back up the stairs and to her room, he wasn't far behind. Once they were in there Daryl shut the cell door.

"Wha' happened while we were gone."

"Your brother wanted to go down there and kill the Governor. Ambush him."

"Sounds like Merle."

"Glenn set the rules down and Merle didn't like it so he tackled him and they rolled down a few steps. Maggie and Michonne pulled him off and put him in a choke hold to get him to settle down. And I had to threaten him."

"How?" He asked with a smirk.

"I told him if he doesn't knock the shit off, I was going to poison him. But we all know that I wouldn't do that, he's your brother after all."

"Ya threatened him with poison? That ain't gonna scare Merle."

Trixie rolled her eyes before laying down, facing the wall. She turned her head when she heard Daryl put his crossbow by the door and take his boots off.

"What are you doing?"

"Ya don't wan' me sleepin' with ya?"

"Of course I do. It's just, what is your brother going to say?"

"Who cares. He gives me enough shit an'way." He said laying beside her. "B'sides ya need me, I know somethin's wrong."

Trixie turned around and snuggled her face into his chest.

_How does he always know when something's wrong?_

Trixie listened to his heartbeat before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Trixie woke up alone in her bed. She stretched and sat up, thinking was she dreaming that she felt Daryl kiss her cheek before leaving her room or not. She decided to get up and change before going down to make breakfast.

When she made it down to the common area to see Carol spooning out some oatmeal into a bowl for Trixie.

"Here you go." She said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Trixie sat down next to Beth and a cranky Judith.

"Did she wake up like that?" Trixie asked, taking a bite of her oatmeal.

"Yeah. She ate, been burped and she's still cranky."

"Will ya shut that rugrat up."

"If you don't like hearing a baby cry, why don't you go somewhere else? She was in this prison before you." Trixie snapped, glaring at Merle.

Merle growled and left the common area.

"Maybe if we take her outside for a few minutes. She probably wants some fresh air for a few minutes."

"I'll go with you, Beth." Carol said.

"I'll go too." Trixie said as she finished her oatmeal.

She got up and rinsed the bowl before following them outside. Once they were outside the three of them saw Rick and Daryl talking while Hershel came back to the prison looking disappointed.

"Everything ok Hershel?" Carol asked.

"I wish it were." He said before going back into the prison.

"I wonder what he means by that?" Beth asked.

Trixie had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that Rick was going to give Michonne to the Governor. Trixie never met the Governor but she had a suspicion that if they handed Michonne over, he was going to attack anyway.

Rick started coming back up to the prison, leaving Daryl alone by the fences.

"I'll be back." Trixie said before leaving Beth and Carol's side to go down to Daryl.

Once she got next to Daryl she looked out across the courtyard while holding on to the fence.

"Rick's going to give the Governor Michonne, isn't he?" She asked, still looking over the courtyard.

"Rick's gonna try 'nd ge' Merle ta do it." He said looking over the courtyard with her.

"He does know that once the Governor has Michonne, he's still going to attack, right?"

"Rick is holdin' 'im against his word. I know the Governor will attack bu' it's Rick's call." He says then sighs. "We need ta put somethin' down in case the Governor comes back."

"How do we plan on doing that?" She asked looking up at him finally.

"Guess y'all could make it down there..." He pointed to the entrance. "With some pots 'n' pans. Bang on the fences while me 'nd Glenn put down somethin' barb wired."

"When do you want to start this project?"

"Now would be a good time."

The two of them walked back up to the prison and went inside. Daryl told Michonne and Glenn what they were going to do, leaving Trixie to tell Maggie and Carl wanted to join in too. Trixie, Maggie and Carl made it to the entrance, taking out a few walkers that got close to them.

Carl closed them in between the two fences securely before all four of them started clanking, hitting the fence and yelling. When some walkers got close enough Trixie took them out with her ninja throwing knife. As one of the walkers fell, she saw Daryl and Glenn jump out of the gray truck and put something barb wired on the ground. Michonne took out a walker with her sword before Daryl jumped in the bed of the truck while Glenn and Michonne got back in the truck.

Once they started driving up to the prison, Maggie, Carl and Trixie ran back to the prison. Glenn told Rick that he needed to chain some barred doors on the outside then left. The others followed Rick, except for Daryl.

"You coming in with us?"

"I'll be in there in a bit, Shorty. Gotta talk ta Glenn fer a second."

Daryl kissed the top of Trixie's head quickly before going off in the direction Glenn went. Trixie followed the others into the prison. Trixie started helping Carol with making dinner.

"So what are we having tonight?"

"I was thinking chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes."

"Sounds good to me."

Trixie started making the mashed potatoes while Carol cooked the chicken nuggets the best she could. Hershel sat down by Beth and Maggie and started reading from his bible aloud. Trixie and Carol looked over to the creaking door to see Rick coming through. Hershel called for Rick and got up from the table. While the two of them talked in a hushed tone Trixie started mashing the potatoes in the pot.

When the mashed potatoes were done Trixie started spooning them onto the serving plates while Carol put about five chicken nuggets on the plates too.

"Have you seen Michonne or Merle?" Rick's voice came.

Trixie and Carol looked over at him.

"The last time I saw Merle, was this morning. And the last time I saw Michonne was when they were putting the barbed wire down." Trixie answered.

"That's the last time I saw Michonne. Merle was up there watching you guys." Carol said pointing to the balcony.

Rick groaned before saying thanks then took off back outside.

"Wonder what that was for?"

"I have no idea." Trixie lied, she knew Merle took Michonne and was going to the Governor.

"I'll go tell the others that dinners ready." Carol said before walking to the cell block.

Trixie saw Rick come back into the common area looking slightly distressed.

"Everything ok Rick?"

Rick walked to her and spoke quietly.

"Merle's taking Michonne to the Governor and I changed my mind on that plan."

"Then we have to hunt Merle down." She said putting a plate down.

"Daryl's gone after him since he's a better tracker than all of us combined. The three of them should be back soon." Rick gave her a stern look. "You keep this between me and you ok?"

"Ok." Trixie saw the others coming in. "Do you want me to fix you a plate Rick?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I'll have a little."

She put on a small smile and made his plate. Carol handed out the plates to everyone and Trixie sat down next to Beth with her plate and began to eat silently. Once everybody was done eating, Rick went out to take watch while the others went to their rooms. Trixie helped Carol clean the dishes before going up to her room.

Trixie closed the barred door and laid down on her bed, looking at the top bunk. A couple of minutes went by before Carol's voice came.

"We're all going outside for a few, would you like to join?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright." She then walked away.

Trixie sighed as she turned onto her side, facing the wall.

She jumped when she felt someone shaking her, Trixie opened her eyes to see Carol.

_When did I fall asleep?_

"What's wrong?"

"Daryl's back."

Trixie shot up, "Where is he?"

"He's outside in the dark and he won't come in."

Trixie ran out of her room with a flashlight, down the stairs and out the prison doors.

"Daryl?" She called softly.

Trixie jumped slightly when she heard a rustling noise coming from her left. She quickly shown her flashlight in that direction to see Daryl sitting on the ground, back against the prison and his head hung. Trixie cautiously went to him then sat next to him.

"Daryl, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

In that instant Trixie knew something happened.

"Daryl?..."

Before she could finish her sentence Daryl hugged her closely and buried his head into her shoulder. She was shocked at first, he was never like this, she put her arms around him while rubbing his back soothingly.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"I had ta kill 'im."

"Kill who?"

"Merle. He..." Daryl pulled Trixie closer and cried into her shoulder.

"He what?"

"He go' sho'...He le' Michonne go. Merle was goin' after the Governor by himself."

Trixie felt her heart-break, Merle was trying to do the right thing and the Governor shot him. Trixie pulled him closer and let him cry on her shoulder. The two of them fell asleep out there, wrapped in each other's arms.


	14. Finale

Trixie woke up to the sun hitting her face. She stretched a little and she felt something fall into her lap. She looked down and saw that it was Daryl's wing vest. Trixie stood up slowly with Daryl's vest in her hand. She winced when she stretched again.

"Ya didn't have ta stay out 'ere with me last night."

"I wanted to."

Trixie handed the vest over and Daryl put it back on.

"C'mon, the others are waitin' inside." He said and started walking with her by his side. "Ya better keep last night b'tween ya 'nd me."

"I didn't plan on telling them Daryl."

Daryl opened the door for her and the both of them went inside. When they went into the common area there was a chorus of good mornings.

"Trixie, could you take Judith for a second?"

"Sure." Trixie said taking the baby from Beth as Beth went back to the cell block.

Before she could adjust Judith to a comfortable position, the baby was swooped from her arms.

"There's liddle Ass-Kicker."

"Daryl, be careful. She's got an upset stomach." Trixie warned so he wouldn't get barfed on.

"Why ya go' an upset stomach, sweetheart?" He asked holding Judith close.

Trixie could feel her insides melt. She still wanted to know how a badass hunter was mean one minute and with a flip of a switch he was gentle and caring the next. Daryl handed the baby back to her before getting a bowl of oatmeal from Carol. Trixie goes up to Carol to get some oatmeal too.

"Did you sleep good?"

"I slept fine but my back hates how I slept though." Trixie said with a chuckle.

Beth soon came back and took Judith.

"Thank you, Trixie."

"It's no problem Beth."

Trixie ate quickly while Rick instructed everyone on what was going to happen. The others went on to do what they needed to do. Once she was done eating, she cleaned the bowls quickly before helping Hershel with getting a medical bag together.

"Bandages?"

"Check." Trixie said to Hershel.

"Rubbing Alcohol?"

"Check."

"Gauze pads?"

"Check."

"I think that's it." Hershel said zipping the black backpack up.

"Alright. I'll take it out to the vehicle."

She got up and hugged Hershel before taking the bag out to the car. When Trixie got it in the car she saw Carol coming from 'Daryl's prison area'. Basically that's where he parked his motorcycle and that's where him and her slept last night. Trixie headed that way and when she got there she leaned up against the red brick wall, watching him pack up his motorcycle. Daryl stood up and looked over at her.

"Ya gonna stand over there or are ya comin' over 'ere?"

Trixie pushed herself off the wall and went to stand next to him.

"Daryl, please be careful."

"I'll try." He said fastening up his bike pouch.

"I'm being serious."

"I know 'nd I said I'll try." He snapped looking at her.

Trixie flinched a little as he snapped at her. Daryl rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"Sorry, jus' go' a lot on my mind."

Trixie hugged him tightly before standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, leaned down and kissed her. Trixie wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as she backed up to the wall with Daryl pinning her there with his body. They broke their kiss and Trixie wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Trixie..."

"Please Daryl. I want this."

He looked into her eyes before kissing her urgently. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and carried her through the closest door. He kicked the door closed and the two of them enjoyed each other's company before Daryl had to fight against the governor.

The two of them fixed their clothes before leaving the small room. Trixie and Daryl went back into the prison where the others were. Daryl went into the cell block and Trixie sat down in the common area.

"What?" She asked as Rick gave her that 'knowing' smile.

"Nothing, Trix." He said with that same smile. "It took you guys how long to get together?"

Trixie cleared her throat a little, she knew that there was a different meaning behind that question. Rick laughed at her while Trixie rolled her eyes at him. She quickly got up and went up the balcony to look outside. She squinted towards the road then her eyes got wide.

"Oh, shit. Rick they're coming!" Trixie said rushing down the stairs.

"Everyone get into your positions! Beth take Judith, put her in the car. Trixie me and you will head to the engine room. By the time we reach the engine room they'll be in the cell block. When I leave the engine room, Trixie you turn the alarms on."

"Got it."

"Let's move. Now!"

Daryl grabbed Trixie's arm, giving her a quick kiss before going to his position. Trixie and Rick started running to the engine room, avoiding the walkers. They made it into the engine room and Rick shut the door.

"The switch is over there." He said pointing to a machine.

Trixie went to it and put her hand on the switch, she'd flip the switch when he gave the signal. Rick cracked the door and held up his hand then swooped his arm down. Trixie flipped the switched and the prison sirens blared while Rick threw a flash bomb out there before closing the door again. Trixie heard yelling and the group retreating.

"Stay here until I come and get you." Rick said before running out the room.

A few minutes past and Rick came back.

"We did it, there gone for now."

Trixie hugged him and they left the engine room. The group met back up with each other and went outside. Daryl smiled at Trixie as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We did it. We drove them out." Rick said.

"We should go after them." Michonne suggested.

"We should finish it." Daryl said, agreeing with Michonne.

"It is finished. Didn't you see them high tail it outta here?" Maggie said.

"Yeah. But for how long?" Trixie asked looking at Maggie.

"They could regroup."

"We can't take the chance. He's not gonna stop." Glenn said.

"They're right. We can't keep living like this." Carol panted out.

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury. We barely made it back last time." Maggie argued.

"He don't care."

"Yeah." Rick sighed out. "Let's check on the others."

The group went to the where the car was parked. When they told them that it was safe, Hershel, Beth with Judith and Carl came back into the prison. Trixie and Beth went into the cell block to take care of Judith. A few minutes went by before Beth spoke.

"It's not over is it?"

"Not until the Governor is dead." Trixie sighed out.

"Shorty."

Trixie turned her head to see Daryl leaning against Judith's room entry way. Daryl motioned for her with his head to follow him.

"I'll be right back."

Trixie got up and followed Daryl up to his room.

"I'm goin' with Rick ta Woodbury. I'll be back." He said then kissed her. "I promise." He kissed her again.

"I hope so Daryl. If you weren't here, I'd probably would've killed myself when Ana died."

"Don't be sayin' tha' Trixie. I'll make sure I kill the Governor." He said hugging her tightly.

The two of them walked down the stairs and out of the prison. Daryl got on his motorcycle, handing Michonne a navy blue backpack.

"Ya need ta ge' back inside. Help Beth take care of liddle Ass-Kicker." He said giving her a quick kiss.

Trixie chuckled before breaking the kiss and headed back into the prison. Before anyone knew, nightfall hit. The group ate in silence and when Trixie was done she went straight to her room and laid down.

Trixie woke up at the crack of dawn. She quickly changed and headed outside, only to find that Rick, Michonne and Daryl weren't back yet. She turned around to head back into the prison until she heard something coming from the road. Trixie looked over at the road to see a the familiar gray dodge truck, Daryl on his motorcycle and a bus. She ran back inside and hollered that they were back. Maggie and Glenn went outside to open the gate up for them. Once Daryl got off of his motorcycle Trixie hugged him. He hugged her back while giving her a kiss on top of her head.

"You guys brought them back?" She asked curiously.

"They wanted to come with us. So they're joining us." Rick stated before going to Carl.

Trixie smiled.

_There's the Rick I know and remember._


End file.
